Thirsty For you
by jalex1
Summary: Rachel and Finn both have deep secrets that have kept them from getting close to other people but when they meet they can't help but give into temptation. How far will they be willing to go to get the happiness they have longed for? AU Fic (contains hybrids and witches)
1. Chapter 1

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys! **

For Centuries, Witches and Hybrids have roamed the earth going unnoticed while living peacefully among the humans. Many have adapted to another source of living hunting animals, going to blood banks those sort of things that doesn't harm anyone...while others choose to haunt and terrorize the cities. The Witches have made it known for centuries that they do not want any Hybrids alive...call it what you will a war between two super naturals..or just pure hatred.

Rachel is sitting in on the College Campus bleachers at Lima University she decided to do her homework while enjoying the sun she set her pen on the notebook and wiggled her fingers and the pen started writing by itself she smiled as she put all her thoughts on paper with just the wiggle of her fingers.

"Seriously? You could get caught."Tina says Rachel giggles and snatches her pen. "Are you waiting to watch the foot ball team?"Tina says

"What of course not I just wanted some fresh air plus I already told you Im not looking for a boyfriend this year."Rachel says

"Rachel your powers are increasing and yeah thats a reason to focus mainly on yourself and keeping control but you still need to enjoy life. Go have fun we're Juniors in college for Christ sakes and you haven't even sex."Tina says

"Must you be so blunt. I told you...Im waiting for Mr. Right..losing my virginity is a big deal and what would happen If I lost control."Rachel says

"You'd have an orgasm?"Tina says Rachel rolls her eyes. "Not what I mean."She says

"You only lose control of your powers when you're super upset you've gotten a handle on that for 8 years..I think it's time for us to get you a guy."Tina says

"No one interests me at this school."Rachel says

"Mike's best friend is coming into town maybe we can all hang out you may like him he's tall handsome, he has sexy arms."Tina smiles at her Rachel laughs

"I will accompany you guys but just as friends okay."Rachel says Rachel sighs and nods

"Alright Fine..by the way Im suppose to give a speech in Psych today..could you help me out with my outfit."Tina says Rachel laughs and sits up she taps her chin and chants a spell then wiggles her fingers. Suddenly Tina's plain yellow shirt and black leggings were turned into a yellow blouse and black skirt with Yellow heels.

"I love that you know how to do that saves me more money. I haven't shopped since you told me you were a witch. See you tonight!"Tina says

"Fine I'll see you and Good Luck."Rachel laughs.

After school Rachel makes her way around the town she drives over to the coffee shop when she hear a pop and she skids to the side of the road.

"Please don't be a flat tire...please...please..please"Rachel says she gets out of her car and surely enough Flat tire Rachel closes her eyes and shakes her head..she didnt know any spells for fixing a tire...she didn't even touch her tires.

"Great and my triple A expired last week."Rachel says

"HEY do you need some help hot stuff."A Fat man holding a soda says

"NO I'm fine..thanks."Rachel lies

"You know baby I could give you a lift why not come over here I'll buy you lunch."He says

"NO my boyfriend is on the way actually."Rachel says

"I'll wait a fine thing like you shouldn't be alone."He smiles as he gets out of the Suddenly Rachel sees a tall handsome young man walking over to them.

"Is everything alright?"The Tall man says Rachel gets distracted...this man was beautiful..she had never seen someone so handsome in her life.

"HI!.."Rachel says "Please just play along..I dont want to be left alone with other creep" Rachel says in her head smiling The Tall man gives her a confused look then looks over at the other man then back at her...it was almost as if he read her thoughts.

"Hi Babe are you alright."He says Rachel smiles brightly and the Fat man sighs and rolls his eyes "I got it from here Man thanks for keeping my Girlfriend company."The young man says The man nods and gets back into his car.

"Im sorry about that..he wouldn't take a hint..Thank you for saving me."Rachel says The Tall man nods and looks at the tire. He whistles "Man you must have ran over something sharp that tire is completely wrecked..its okay though do you have a spare?"He asked

"In the back.."Rachel says The young man nods and Rachel follow him to the back of the car and points He picks it up with ease and sets it down Rachel watches as he almost nearly pulls off the broken tire and replaces it with the new one.

"Alright Miss you're all set, next time try not to drive so fast you could have gotten into an accident and judging by man who was trying to take you out on a date I'd be more careful next time..its a good thing your boyfriend showed up."He smiles Rachel laughs and blushes

"Thank you again..for everything."She smiles The Tall man nods and she says and extends her hand "I'm Rachel Berry.." The young man takes her hand and shakes it suddenly Rachel's eyes clothes and she gets a vision of a young woman and some type of Creature...the woman is screaming and the creature with bright yellow eyes stares at her suddenly the next vision is a baby boy... Rachel gasps and The young man looks at her confused.

"Are you alright Rachel?"He asked

"I uhm..I think so..."She says He nods and gives her a heart melting half smile "I should go I have to get to work nice meeting you."He says and walks away Rachel shakes her head and gets into her car she then realizes something.

"I never got his name.."Rachel says putting her palm to her face...but part of her hoped she would see him again.

~At the auto shop Mike and Tina are walking hand in hand Tina smiles and pulls Mike into a kiss "Looks like no one is here...what do you say we sneak into the backseat of this Suburban and get frisky."Mike wiggles his eyebrows

"And I'd say put some ice on it you horn dog."A tall young man smiles as he rolls out from under the car

"Damn it...you're early."Mike laughs Tina smiles "Babe this is my best friend Finn Hudson. Dude this is my lady Tina Cohen Chang."Mike says Finn smiles "It's nice to finally meet the woman who has tamed my best friend Thank you for that."Finn chuckles Tina laughs

"You know my best friend would love you, you'd definitely be her type."Tina smiles

"Ah Finn doesn't date."Mike says

"Oh are you gay? I usually have strong gaydar..and I dont sense it from you.."Tina says Finn and Mike laugh

"No Im not gay..Im straight it's just..uhm past relationships ya know."Finn says Mike pats Finn on the back

"I plan on finding him a girl though!"Mike smiles Finn rolls his eyes Tina looks around the shop and looks at an old car she leans over and touches the door the car is so old and rusty that she cuts her finger. "Oh shoot...Baby do you have a band aid." Finn quickly turns his head and Mike looks alarmed he looks over at his bestfriend and sees his eyes turn to a bright yellow.

"Yeah I do why do you go wash it off and I'll get it for ya."Mike says Tina smiles and kisses his cheek walking towards the bathroom Finn looks into the mirror and sees his eyes turning bright yellow his fangs coming out and the veins in his eye pop.

"Hey control it remember Finn...being half human half vampire has is urges and you tend to lose it when it comes to blood."Mike says Finn closes his eyes and breathes then his face turns back to normal.

"There you go.."Mike says Finn shakes his head.."Make sure she's okay."Finn says "She'll be fine..but will you be?"Mike asked.

"I was born this way Mike..what do you think."Finn says and walks away he walks outside and runs his hand through his hair taking a deep breath he sighs and then kicks a boulder making it go 3 feet away from him.

He closes his eyes and rubs his temples _"This isn't a lifestyle anyone hopes to have...immortality is a curse Finn and you will learn that over the years." _Finn shakes his head and reaches into his pocket revealing a pocket watch inside was a picture of his Mother...and the words "Be the person I know you are meant to be" and the date 1856. Finn sighs and sits down and looks up I only wish I could have saved you Mom...being alive for 158 years just feels like hell now.."Finn says Mike walks behind him and taps his shoulder Finn turns around and Mike holds up a blood bag for him.

"Your Vampire side is stronger than ever now Finn.."Mike says Finn nods "I dont know what it means...usually I dont have cravings for human blood .."Mike shakes his head and shrugs

"You'll be fine you have been for over a hundred years."Mike says Finn nods and he pats him on the back.

_**what do you guys think so far!? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

Rachel is asleep in her room and is getting ready for her night out with Tina and her boyfriend but she can't get her mind off of the guy that helped her today..she's never felt so strongly about anyone before it scared but at the same time it made her happy. Tina walks over to Rachel and smiles

"I can't wait for you to meet Finn he's super hot."Tina says handing Rachel her purse.

"Tina I met the most handsomest man today he helped me with tire and he was just dreamy."Rachel smiles

"What's his name?"Tina smiles "I have no idea he had to go to work before I could ask."Rachel pouts

"So much for Mister Dreamboat Come on the guys are waiting for us at the diner."Tina says Rachel nods and follows her.

Finn and Mike are at the diner waiting for the girls Finn takes a deep breath and Mike looks at his best friend "You okay man?"Mike asked

"Yeah Im okay..who's Tina's Friend anyway."Finn asked

"UHm I think her name is Rochel?...something with an R."Mike says Finn laughs and shakes his head "You're such a good boyfriend you totally listen to your girl."Finn says

"Hey you haven't had a girlfriend since the 1900s okay times have changed."Mike says Finn chuckles "Sorry but being a Hybrid has its limitations."Finn smiles

"There they are."Mike says pointing Finn turns around and stands up he smiles when he sees a familiar face.

"Hey guys...Finn this is my best friend and room mate.."Tina says

"Rachel Berry."Finn smiles Rachel's eye widen and she smiles at him "You.."She says

"You two met before?"Tina asked

"He's the guy that helped me out earlier today.."Rachel says

"Mystery Dream boat guy?"Tina says Rachel glares at her then nudges her

"Uhm..I'm Finn Hudson..sorry I never got to introduce myself."Finn extending his hand Rachel smiles and takes it she feels an intense energy from this man she can't quite put her finger on it.

"How about we all eat now Im starving."Mike says Tina laughs and kisses his cheek Finn smiles at Rachel and she sits across from him. Finn tries to listen to her thought and he smiles when he hears what Rachel is thinking "_Oh my gosh he is so hot, I've never seen another man this handsome before."_

Finn blushes and then looks over at Rachel who is hiding her face in her menu he takes it down and smiles at her. "How are your tires?"Finn asked

"Its uhm..great thanks to you..I really should thank you another time though...but since I had no idea what your name was I didnt know how to get in touch with you."Rachel says Finn smiles and then reaches out for her hand Rachel smiles and holds his.

"Maybe we could have coffee...later..you know when these two are sucking each other's face off."Finn chuckles Rachel laughs and nods

"I'd love to have coffee with you."She smiles

"Perfect."Finn says

"This is so sweet I may need to see a dentist."Mike says Tina nudges him and he groans in pain.

"I've never see Rachel blush this much."Tina whispers in Mike's ear he nods "Yeah Finn's acting like a little girl"He says knowing Finn could hear with with his hybrid ears Finn raises his eyebrow and tosses a tissue paper at his face.

"Ow dude.."Mike laughs Finn turns his attention back to Rachel and she smiles telling him the rest of her story about her day after he saved her.

After eating Rachel and Finn walked together side by side talking and getting to know one another "So Finn where are you from?"Rachel asked Finn smiles "Here actually my family is all from Lima Ohio."Finn says

"Finn is from the famous Hudson clan..there's many stories from that Family tree."Mike says Finn looks up at him and glares at him Mike smiles at him and wraps his arm around Tina.

"So your family has been here a long time huh."Rachel smiles

"You could say that...I actually just came back from a year long trip in France."Finn says

"France? Oh my gosh I've always wanted to go there."Tina smiles tugging on Mike's hand

"Why are you looking at me for?...France is expensive."Mike says Tina rolls her eyes and Rachel holds Finn's hand

"How about we talk somewhere more private?"She says Finn nods

Finn and Rachel walk along the harbor and Rachel looks up at him "SO why France?"Rachel asked

"I've always wanted to learn a different language and I actually got to learn a bit of culture while I was there."Finn says

_"In other words you slept with every french woman you laid eyes on" Rachel says in her head _Finn smirks at the thought he just heard"I didn't go there to sleep with women if thats what you were thinking."Finn smiles Rachel blinks at looks at him then shakes her head.

"I uh its just normally young men like you indulge in numerous sexual partners...especially if its in Europe."Rachel says Finn nods "I'm an old fashion kind of guy I guess...when I want to get to know a woman...I make sure they have my undivided attention and time.."Finn says Rachel smiles "For some reason I believe you."She says Finn tucks a strand of her hair and tucks it behind her ear

"So coffee."Rachel says Finn nods and they walk to order coffee and sit on the docks. "Tell me about yourself."Finn says

"Well I'm 20 years old Im a Junior at Lima University.."Rachel says "What are you studying."Finn asked

"Muscial Theater..I want to be a singer."Rachel says

"Wow That sounds impressive are you any good?"Finn smiles

"I think I'm up to par maybe not on a Barbra Streisand level but I'm much better than any top 10 singer on the radio now a days."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"Yeah uhm..music this generation sucks Im more of an 80's rock guy that has to be my favorite music era...and dont' tell anyone but sometimes I sing that Party in the USA song by Miley Cryus."Finn says Rachel laughs and smiles at him.

"You have a beautiful laugh, and smile."Finn says Rachel looks at him and sighs in contentment "You're a very kind man Finn Hudson."Rachel says Finn sighs and shakes his head.

"You just met me you don't know the whole story."Finn says

"I have time to get to know you...and if it's alright with you I'd love to get to know you better."Rachel says Finn smiles

"I'd like to get to know you better too."He says

Later on that Day Finn walks Rachel to her dorm and she smiles "I'll see you tomorrow for Lunch."Rachel says

"Yeah I've got your address to the student cafe so I'll see you then."Finn says Rachel nods and he kisses her hand. "See you."Finn says and walks away Rachel smiles and blushes then walks into the room.

"Daddy?..What are you doing here?"Rachel asked "I did a spell to teleport myself here..we need to talk."Hiram says

"Okay whats up?"Rachel asked sitting on her bed.

"We're getting an odd source of energy here in Lima...it's strange like another creature is among us."Hiram says

"You mean another witch?..."Rachel asked

"No sweetie this source is like a demon, you must be careful...the energy source coming from whatever this is...is powerful."Hiram says Rachel nods

"I'll protect myself and brush up on some fighting spells...don't worry Daddy I'll be safe.."Rachel says Hiram nods and kisses his daughters forehead

Finn walks down an alley and suddenly he feels like someone is following him he turns around and no one is there...Finn begins walking again and before he stops he uses his superhuman reflexes and pins someone to the brick wall.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT...Puck..what the hell."Finn says annoyed

"Woah Hybrid man put away the scary eyes and teeth"Puck says Finn lets go of his collar and closes his eyes his bright yellow eyes and fangs disappearing.

"What."Finn says

"You know Sylvester has been looking for you right..she's got about every vampire looking for the oh powerful and mighty single hybrid."Puck says

"Is that why you're here to turn me in to the hands of the Original Vampire."Finn says

"No way..Im here to get my feed on and maybe get laid."Puck smiles Finn shakes his head "Im not turning you in, you saved my life remember."Puck says

"Whatever thanks man."Finn says

"So where are the loser people I can feed on?"Puck asked

"You're not allowed to feed on anyone, I know you but I've got blood bags at the house."Finn says Puck groans and nods "You better help me get laid."Puck says

"I can't guarantee that buddy."Finn says Puck shrugs "I can always compell them it'll be fun I love Lima."Puck says wrapping his arm around Finn's shoulder then Puck looks up at him

"Did you get taller man?"He says Finn laughs and pushes him into the wall.

~At The Hudson house~ Finn is watching football and Puck is sucking on a blood bag "Explain to me why we can't just feed on sexy chicks at the bar."Puck says

"Mike is a controlled vampire who feeds on only bunnies."Finn says chuckling.

"What about you...I noticed a quarter of a bag open in there...and it's your favorite flavor AB-"Puck says Finn shakes his head and shrugs

"Yesterday Mike's girlfriend cut her finger and every part of my body wanted to rip her arm off...I dont know why either..thats never happened to me before..its like Blood lust is taking over."finn says

"Seems like your Hybrid side is turning full on monster."Puck says Finn shakes his head "The last time that happened I killed...you know.."Finn says

"The love of your life yeah but that was like in the 1904 right...you haven't been in love since then."Puck says

"I killed her Puck because I couldn't control the vampire urge inside of me...there's a reason why Ive been alone all these years."Finn says

"Well lucky for you I found out a way to reverse what you are."Puck says

"What do mean?"Finn asked

"Hybrids are a special breed we all know this, and because you are half human there is a way to turn you back into just a human."Puck says

"How exactly..."Finn asked

"We gotta find you a witch."Puck smiles as he sips his blood bag.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

"I don't know what's more shocking...that you think Finn will actually do this..or that you picked up a book."Mike laughs Finn chuckles and scratches his head.

"What exactly do you have to do again."Mike asked Finn reads the page "I have to suck the blood of a witch...not just any witch she has to be powerful..."Finns says

"So let's go witch hunting."Puck smiles jumping to his feet

"Its not that easy don't you know the story of the witches and Hybrids?"Mike says

"Does it look like I would listen to that crap."Puck says Mike rolls his eyes Finn walks over to Puck and points up to a painting.

"Hybrids and Witches are the first supernaturals to roam the earth it's been said that the Witches absolutely hate Hybrids because they can't die...there is no way to kill a hybrid..we live on forever and that doesn't sit well with the witches they think it defies all rules of the circle of life...For centuries Witches have tried to come up with spells to make a Hybrid fully human so they can kill them and eventually die...but Hybrids now are just a rare breed it's unlikely to ever see one again...as far as I know I'm the only one left.."Finn says

"Sounds pretty awesome to me...you have a choice to live on forever how is that not cool."Puck says

"Being a Hybrid was never my choice Puck...I was born this way...the only reason I am what I am is because my jackass of a father was a Hybrid and he raped my mother who was human."Finn says

"So how does a Witch change Hybrids into being you know normal?"Puck asked Mike flips the page in the book and points to it.

"Finn would have to drain the Witch of her blood, All of it...meaning you'd have to suck the Witch dry of all of her blood...a fully body worth of Witches blood allows the human soul to completely take over...making Finn 100% human again..so the demon changes would be wiped away for good."Mike says

"Why do you want to be human so bad Finn it's not fun at all."Puck says smugly.

"Because I was never fully Human Puck...I was always part monster and Im sick of that...for Years I have had to control my urge not to feed and harm the people I got close to...I dont want to feel this way not anymore."Finn says Puck sighs

"You saved my life though remember..in the 1950 The Korean War, I should have died on that battle field but you saved my life..you changed me into a Vampire to save me."Puck says

"Finn gave you a choice though Puck...he asked you if you were ready to die or if you wanted to live a life with blood you chose the blood."Mike says Puck looks out the window and remembers that day.

_1950 The Korean War Finn decided to use his Supernatural skills to help The United States against the Koreans and Puck was drafted since he was a young man and the only boy in his family. When the two met they instantly became best friends and vowed to look after one another._

_"I tell ya man I can't wait to get back home I've got a sweet chick waiting for me."Puck says showing Finn a picture it was a blonde woman in a polka dotted dress with a beautiful smile._

_"Wow she's beautiful."Finn says _

_"Her name is Quinn Fabray I'm gonna marry her once we get back home."Puck says_

_"She's a lucky woman to have a knuckle head like you."Finn says Puck laughs and puts the picture away _

_"How about you? I mean you're a handsome fellow Im sure you gotta lady at home waiting for ya."Puck says Finn takes out a photo and hands it to him. Puck whistles_

_"Marley Rose, uhm she was high school sweetheart."Finn says _

_"Was? Like Past tense."Puck says Finn nods "What happened to her.."Puck says _

_"I don't usually talk about it man."Finn says _

_"Come on it's me we're blood brothers."Puck says Finn chuckles and nods but before he can continues his story a loud blast occurs._

_"ALL UNITS MOVE WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"The Captain yells Bullets are being shot people are dying on the floor Finn grabs his gun and shoots anyone who comes near him._

_"PUCK! PUCK!"Finn yells He hears groaning and Finn turns around and quickly runs in front of Puck he sees Puck has been shot in the chest and Finn hears his heart slowing down.._

_"T-tell My girl...I l-love her...I dont want to die Finn..."Puck says Finn shakes his head and gets an idea _

_"If I give you a chance to live...would you be accepting to an immortal life...with blood and temptation."Finn asked Puck looks at his bestfriend _

_"Finn if you can save me please do.."Puck cries Finn closes his eyes and lets the blood lust take over he bites Puck's neck and Puck cries out and then Finn look around and sees a dead solider...then bites the soliders wrist and places it to Puck's mouth._

_"What are you doing.."Puck asked _

_"Drink it trust me."Finn says A few hours later Puck wakes up near the lake and he sits up he looks down at his chest and sees theres no bullet hole...no blood...he looks around and sees Finn skipping a rock Finn takes a deep breath and turns around seeing Puck awake._

_"What did you do to me.."Puck says he smells something amazing and he can't see anything but Finn holding a dead bunny in his hand. "Eat it."Finn says Puck's eyes go dark and his grabs the bunny and feeds on it's blood._

_"What's happening to me."Puck asked _

_"You told me to save you...and I did...Im a hybrid...meaning Im part vampire part human."Finn says_

_"So I'm...what am I.."Puck asked_

_"You're a vampire now Puck...look I know it's hard to believe but I'll help you through this...Blood brothers rights."Finn says Puck nods and shakes his hand._

_"Blood Brothers."He says_

"And 109 years later you managed to kill an entire town."Mike says Puck shakes his head and is taken out of memory lane.

"That was in 1910 okay! I was hungry vampire plus no one cares about Canton Minnesota...Finn you saved my life..so it's only fitting that I save you man..Blood Brothers forever."Puck says Finn nods at him and smiles

"Thank you man."Finn says

~At Lima University~ Rachel is in the cafe she had ordered food she thought think would like, a hamburger, chips soda cookies and she got herself a salad and sweet tea she smiles when she sees him walking up the stairs and through the door Finn instantly sees her and he smiles. Rachel waves at him and Finn walks over to her and gives her a gentle hug.

"Good Afternoon."Finn says and hands her a flower Rachel smiles and holds his hand to sit down next to her she smiles and pushes the food tray towards him.

"Wow is this all for you, for someone as small as you are you have a big appetite."Finn says Rachel giggles and shakes her head.

"No I got you the burger and chips."She says Finn nods "Why Thank you."Finn says opening the bag and holding a chip to her mouth Rachel smiles and eats it out of his hand. She smiled to herself enjoying the feeling of being so comfortable with this young man.

"How was you class?"Finn asked while she stroked her hand Rachel took a bite of her salad and nods at him.

"I have to watch a play later tonight for my Theater class and I have to take notes about it."Rachel says

"Whats the play about?"Finn asked

"Some Korean War it's suppose to be a play about two soliders who become like blood brothers it's a story of brotherhood and war...not exactly my type of thing to watch but I need the credit."Rachel says

"Would you like some company?"Finn asked Rachel smiles and looks at him confused "You want to spent 2 and a half hours watching a play about the Korean war.."Rachel says

"Actually I wanted to spend 2 and a half hours with you...while you watch the play about the Korean war."Finn smiles Rachel blushes and nods.

"I'd love for you to accompany me Finn."Rachel says He smiles and holds up another chip to her mouth Rachel bites into it and this time nibbles on the tip of his finger. Finns eyes dart to her lips and he smirks at her.

Mike and Tina are walking around the park and Mike kisses her cheek as they sit under a tree and enjoy the park scene.

"We've been together a long time."Tina says Mike nods and listens to the sound of Tina's heart beating faster and faster he raises his eyebrow wondering why she's so nervous.

"So I was wondering...why haven't you and I ever spent the night at each other's place. I mean I know you and Finn live together but Im sure he wouldn't mind me sleeping over."Tina says Mike looks at her

"Uhm when you say sleep over you mean."Mike says

"Sex..why haven't we had sex yet."Tina asked

"Tina...It's because...look its no that I dont want you I just..I uhm."Mike says then she smells blood and turns around he sees a little boy has fallen and scrapped his knee. Mike can feel himself losing it...he quickly gets up and turns around.

"Hey what's wrong?"Tina asked Mike covers his face"I gotta go...Now."Mike says

"Babe look at me Mike what is it."Tina says pulling his hand away.

"Tina No...Stop...I gotta go "Mike says Tina pulls his hand away from his face and sees his face his eyes were red veins bulging on under his eyes fangs coming out Tina steps back and screams.

"Tina..."Mike says

"NO DONT TOUCH ME!"Tina yells Everyone in the park turns around to see Mike standing above Tina

"MISS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Another man asks before anyone can walk towards them Mike is gone in a flash.

Finn and Rachel are sitting together in the theater and Rachel is reading through the program Finn looks down at her and he wraps his arm around her shoulder Rachel smiles up at him and nuzzles her nose in his sweater. The play begins and as Rachel is watching she looks up and sees Finn actually paying attention she smiles and begins writing down notes on her paper. Finn looks down at Rachel who is watching the play and writing down notes he focuses on her thoughts to know what shes thinking.

_"Ive never been this happy with a guy before...I dont know whats happening be the simplicity of just having his arm around me makes me feel the happiest and safest I have ever been" _Rachel's Pov Finn smiles to himself and he leans over to kiss her forehead Rachel smiles up at him and she sits up to kiss his cheek.

"You're suppose to be paying attention to the play."Finn says

"You kissed my head first."Rachel smiles at him

"I couldn't help myself you're very beautiful."Finn says stroking her cheek Rachel blushes and Finn takes a deep breath

"Look I know we just met and all...but would you like to go out to dinner with me...tomorrow night?"Finn asked Rachel smiles brightly and holds his hand tightly.

"I'd love to have dinner with you tomorrow night."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses the back of her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

After the Play Finn took Rachel to a restaurant by the harbor they sit across from one another and Finn notices she's cold he takes off his jacket and stand up wrapping it around her shoulders he pulls his seat and sits next to her.

"Are you always this sweet?"Rachel asked Finn chuckles "Sometimes I'm sweeter."Finn winks at her Rachel laughs and they hold hands as they wait for their food.

"You have to know..I've never really dated before...I mean I had a boyfriend but I was like 15 and I hardly felt anything for the guy..."Rachel says Finn nods and kisses her hands.

"I've had one serious girlfriend and that was a long long time ago."Finn says Rachel nods and smiles up at him.

"I know it's weird for me to ask now..but what do you see us becoming..or what do you want us to become...because Im not the hit it and quit it type of girl..I have morals."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"It's weird..because we just met like two days ago and I can't stop thinking about you.."Finn says honestly Rachel leans her head on his shoulder

"I can't stop thinking about you either..."Rachel says before Finn can say anything the waiter comes in and drops the food down on the table Finn nods in appreciation and Rachel smiles at him.

"Let's eat."Finn says Rachel giggles and nods.

Mike is pacing back and forth in his room and hes running his fingers through his hair "Im so stupid..."Mike says to himself.

"Whats got your panties in a twist."Puck says drinking on a blood bag Mike snatches the bag from his hand "DONT. START WITH ME!"Mike says in his angry voice Puck raises his eyebrow and steps back.

"Whoa there Vampire face chill out I'm a friend remember."Puck says Mike sits down and sips on the bag.

"Mike what happened."Puck asked

"Tina saw me change.."Mike says

"So what she saw your small ding dong big whoop."Puck says

"No. She was me CHANGE."Mike says sternly. "She saw you turn? what the hell Dude! Did you compell her to forget?"Puck says

"I had to get out of there before anyone caught me...I dont know what to do."Mike says

"We can't risk her telling anyone Mike..."Puck says

"I know okay..I know I just have to explain this to her she'll understand..she loves me."Mike says

"Love?...Mikey she saw you turn into a monster do you realize how much heat we're gonna get if she tells someone else? Like I dont know the police...you better handle this or I will...and you know me I dont give a damn who I hurt...Ive been craving for body temp. blood."Puck says

Mike glares at Puck then sits down on the couch and places his head in his hands.

Rachel and Finn are finishing up their dinner and the live band begins to play music Rachel smiles and holds Finn's hand

"Dance with me."She asks Finn chuckles "Im a terrible dancer.."Finn says

"Im sure you have some moves please...I love this song."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes and stands up extending his hand Rachel laughs and grabs him to the dance floor.

As they are dancing Finn smiles down at her as Rachel is singing along to the song softly "You have a beautiful voice."Finn says

"You have excellent hearing I'm just mumbling and you can hear me."Rachel giggles

"I'm a really good listener..."Finn says Rachel laughs again and wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his chest Finn takes a deep breath and then he feels his senses begin to change he looks down at Rachel's neck and temptation begins to over come him he leans down and kisses her on the side of her neck. Rachel smiles into his shirt and softly moans Finn kisses down on the spot where her vein is...then he stops he closes his eyes then takes a step back to cover his eyes.

Rachel looks at Finn confused. "Hey are you okay.."Rachel says Finn takes a deep breath and tries to control himself...Rachel turns to face Finn and Finn opens his eyes and smiles slightly

"Sorry..uhm dust got into my eye..."Finn says Rachel smiles and stands on her toes to blow into his eye. "There ..no more dust just your pretty amber eyes."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"I have pretty eyes? you just called my eyes pretty."Finn smiles Rachel blushes Finn walks over to her and cups her cheek and before he can lean down to kiss her Rachel's phone rings. They both jump and Rachel covers her face "I'm so sorry.."She says Finn smiles and kisses her head then lets her answer the phone.

"What Tina."Rachel says

"Rachel Please come back to the dorm I need you now please."Tina says Crying Finn hears everything she said and Rachel gives Finn a worried look

"Okay Finn and I are on the way."Rachel says

"No please just you Rachel I need you please."Tina cries Finn raises his eyebrow wondering why Tina is so upset

"Okay I'll just have him drop me off..I'm on the way."Rachel says and hangs up Finn looks at her and Rachel puts her phone away

"Is something wrong?"Finn asked "Tina is upset about something I have to go.."Rachel says very disappointed Finn nods and holds her hand

"Come on then. I'll take you back to your dorm."Finn says

As Finn drives Rachel back he parks the car and walks her to her dorm. "Thank you for letting me join you tonight."Finn says

"Thank you for offering..I really had a lovely time with you."Rachel says Finn smiles and leans down to kiss her cheek.

"Tomorrow I want to show you something...are you free?"Rachel asked Finn nods "I've got to work at the autoshop until 4 but after that I'm all yours."Finn says Rachel smiles then kisses him on his cheek he smiles and Rachel blushes

"Good Night Finn"She smiles and walks inside Finn touches his cheek and smiles to himself.

Rachel closes the door and smiles she looks up and sees Tina sitting on her bed crying "Tina what is it?"Rachel asked

"I need you to sound proof the room."Tina says Rachel gives her a confused look

"Just do it Rachel."Tina says Rachel says a chant then makes a circle around the room then looks at her bestfriend

"I think...no...I know...Mike is a vampire."Tina says

"What?"Rachel says shocked

"We were at the park today and out of no where his eyes just turn red and dark..and his face was so scary...Rachel what if your dads are right..what if the powerful source is coming from other creatures...Vampires."Tina says Rachel looks at Tina and then runs her fingers through her hair.

"I'll figure out what's happening here okay..just calm down..I won't let Mike Hurt you okay I promise."Rachel says holding her best friend's hand.

Finn walks into the house and sees blood bags all over the ground "Seriously Puck you've only been here a day."Finn says annoyed cleaning up the mess

"It wasn't me..I only had half a bag today."Puck says showing him the bottle of whiskey he's drinking Finn looks over at Mike and sees his lips are stained with blood.

"Hey buddy what's wrong...looks like you've been over feeding."Finn says

"Tina knows Finn...I changed right in front of her."Mike says

"What did Tina see exactly?"Finn asked

"Everything...she saw everything..and before I could talk to her I had to go before someone else noticed."Mike says

"This town has a history of Vampires...if she reports it you're as good as dead.."Finn says

"I know that...but I dont know what to do.."Mike says

"We all know what you have to do Mike you're just too chicken shit to do it."Puck says Finn looks over at Puck confused

"Mike has to kill this chick..."Puck says

"I love her Puckerman I won't do it!"Mike yells "Love doesn't last, I should know...the woman I wanted to spend my life with found out I was a Vampire and what does she do? She tells her Daddy who happened to be the Town Mayor ...and he called every cop in town to have me killed...and they nearly did kill me...that's why I went on a rampage killing spree in Canton Minnesota because they tried to kill me first...you gotta face it Mike this love of your life is just going to betray you."Puck says

"I won't kill her...I wont do it."Mike says taking the bottle of whisky and drinking it. Finn watches him walk away and then he runs his hands through his hair.

"You know I'm right...Mike has to kill her."Puck says

"That may have been your only option but that doesn't mean it's Mike's...he loves this girl, and I think maybe Love can over come this circumstance."Finn says

"Says the guy who wants to become a human, by the way how's the witch hunt going?"Puck asked

"I didn't get around to it I went out with Rachel."Finn says

"I think I know a guy who knows a Witch but I just have to lay on the Puckerman charm to find out where the Witch is."Puck says

"I told you..No killing."Finn says

"I didn't kill him but I may have chained him down in your basement."Puck says Finn raises his eyebrow then shakes his head and runs downstairs Finn opens the basement door and sees the black haired man in chains. Finn looks over at Puck and glares at him.

"He's got vervain in his system I'm just waiting for it to go away."Puck says Finn kneels down and looks the Black haired man

"Wake up Cinderella."Puck smirks Finn looks into his eyes and compells him "What is your name?"Finn asked

"Im Devon Macky..."He says

"Okay Devon..my idiotic best friend here took you for a reason and we just need to know..do you know a Witch that lives in Lima Ohio?"Finn asked

"Yes I do..she goes to Lima University but I dont know her name..though."Devon says Finn looks up at Puck and he sighs

"Well that's not helpful now is it you dip shit..we need a name...oh well might as well kill him now..I could use some dinner..you look like 0- am I right?"Puck says Finn stands up and rips the chains off of Devon

"Walk out of this house then go straight to the bar have a beer then go home."Finn orders the young man then watches him leave.

"At least we got some information."Puck smiles innocently

"I don't want you hurting people to find a Witch Puck..we had a deal no killing no feeding."Finn says Puck rolls his eyes

"at least we have a starting point right? Lima University it shouldn't be too hard to find a Witch especially the one we're looking for...because they have this symbol somewhere on their body."Puck says showing Finn the book.

"A Star?...they have a star on their body Puck this is 2014 people have weird tattoos.."Finn says

"But this star is red..it symbolizes that this witch is a powerful one. We Find the red star we get the witch You feed on her until she'll dead then bam you're a human."Puck smiles

"This plan sounds impossible..do you know how many people go to Lima University how are we gonna find a Red Star to signify a powerful Witch."Finn says

The Red Star appears on a young woman's stomach as she puts on a sweatshirt Rachel ties her hair in a bun and picks up her phone.

"Daddy Tina said something about A Vampire being here in Town...was that the source of energy you were feeling yesterday?"Rachel asked

"No..Vampire energy is very minimal it's strong but not intimidating...plus Vampire breeds aren't a threat to our coven Hybrids are."Hiram says

"Hybrids?...whats a Hybrid."Rachel asked

"Hybrids are half vampire and half human..they can cause great disaster they have the ability to turn anyone into a vampire, our coven has hated these supernatural beings for centuries...because a bite from a hybrid can drain the most powerful witches of their power and make them human. Which is Why I'm so cautious of you my dear you're the strongest Witch in centuries and we must protect you and your gifts."Hiram says

"I think I'll be Fine Papa...so I shouldn't be worried about this Vampire in town?"Rachel says

"I wouldn't worry about it just yet..."Hiram says Rachel nods "I miss you Daddy goodnight."Rachel hangs up and lays down on her bed she picks up her phones and texts Finn.

"Good Night Prince Charming xoxo"~Rachel

Finn's phone beeps and he looks down and smiles "See you in my dreams sweetheart"~Finn he smiled to himself and thinks about what happened at dinner He was so close to feeding on Rachel...he could have killed her...he needed to control his urges...and fast.

_**I wanted to Greet my hero Cory Monteith a Happy 32nd birthday...I miss you everyday Cory all of your fans do. The World has become such a darker place since you passed and we just want to thank you for everything you have done for us. You gave us hope and taught us so much. I hope you were in a better place where pain does not exist. We love you Cory!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

_Rachel is walking around campus enjoying the breeze she smiles and sees Finn sitting on the bleachers she walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder._

_"Finn..Hi."she smiles but Finn doesn't turn around "Hey whats wrong.."Rachel says Finn still doesnt say anything_

_"Finn..."Rachel says pulling his shoulder and fully turning him around Finn looks at her and sees his yellow eyes, big fangs and blood around his mouth Rachel screams and chants a spell "AHKLI!"She yells moving her hands up and Finn is pushed back to the ground he quickly gets up and charges towards Rachel he grabs her neck and bites into her._

Rachel gasps and sits up quickly from Finn's lap he looks at her and cups her cheek the two were on another date and they were walking around the football field they decided to sit under the trees and relax to enjoy the breeze and Rachel must have dozed off.

"Are you alright?"Finn asked stroking her cheek Rachel takes a deep breath and nods "I just had a bad dream it's was nothing..Im sorry I must have shut my eyes and just fell asleep."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her forehead.

"It's okay you looked peaceful it was nice just listening to your heart beat."Finn says Rachel blushes

"You really do have keen hearing."Rachel says Finn smiles and Rachel lays back down between his legs and lays against his chest Finn kisses the top of her head and strokes her hair. Rachel closes her eyes and begins thinking about the dream...normally her dreams are like visions...warnings that something will happen it wasn't possible that Finn was a sort of demon. She didnt get that vibe from him at all. Being a Witch had its up's and downs and maybe this dream was just a random nightmare. Rachel kisses Finn's arm and snuggles closer to him.

Mike waits for Tina to get out of class and when he sees her walking out Tina spots him and quickly walks away the other way. Mike closes his eyes then shakes his head. Tina thinking she got away from Mike looks up and sees Mike right in front of her.

"Please don't scream Tina.."Mike says almost begging. "You're a Vampire Mike, you kill people!"Tina says

"No no I don't...it's hard to explain but please Tina you have to let me explain I would never hurt you I swear on my life."Mike says

"What life! You're dead!"Tina says

"Tina I love you..please just hear me out and listen to my story and after that I swear to leave you alone.."Mike says

"Fine..but Im bringing Rachel with me.."Tina says

"What...No Tina I can't risk anyone else finding out my secret."Mike says

"Rachel comes with me or no deal."Tina says Mike sighs and nods "Alright she can go with you..please meet me at Winstead Park 5pm."Mike says

"Fine I'll see you there."Tina says

"Tina I do love you.."Mike says

"I don't know if I feel the same way anymore."She says and walks away Mike sighs and looks up at the sky.

"So this is what our fourth Date."Rachel asked as Finn walks her to her next class Finn chuckles as he holds her hand "I didn't know we were counting dates."Finn says

"I am and this is our fourth date...and rules and regulations of dating states that by the fifth date we must decide whether to be exclusive or not."Rachel says Finn nods and rubs his chin

"IF this is just the fourth date then we have one more date to decide then right."Finn smiles

"Yes we have one more date to decide what we should be."Rachel says Finn leans forward and then reach her class.

"Then I'll see you later tonight."Finn says as he kisses her cheek. Rachel smiles and walks inside Finn looks out the window and winks as Rachel is taking a seat she smiles at him and waves.

"Is that your boyfriend?"Melissa asked Rachel watches Finn walk away and smiles to herself.

"No but he will be after tonight."Rachel says

"He's very hot."Kitty says Rachel rolls her eyes and smiles at her classmates "He's gonna be all mine Ladies."She says then the Professor walks inside and class begins.

Finn shoves his hands in his pockets then he sighs and turns around to see Puck "What is it now."Finn says

"I found the witch."Puck smiles

"What how is that possible."Finn asked

"This town is swamped with supernatural beings like vampires, hybrids, and witches..There's a family here who is the most powerful coven Their names are the Borry's..or Brady's something with a B but I know exactly where they live You down to become a human tonight."Puck says Finn thinks about it and then nods

"I'm in...we'll go at midnight."Finn says Puck smiles and claps his hands together "I finally get to go Witch hunting yeehaw!"Puck yells Finn shakes his head then pushes him into a bush.

After class Rachel walks to her dorm and sees Tina pacing Rachel crosses her arms and sees Tina mumbling something to herself. Finally getting tired of watching her pace Rachel shoots out a force field to still Tina's movements.

"What the Rachel I can't move!"Tina says

"Thats the point of a force field why are you pacing you're going to make a hole in the ground."Rachel says

"Im gonna meet Mike tonight he wants to explain things to me..."Tina says

"Are you sure that's a good idea Tina?..He is a vampire...The urge to kill and feed on you is in him everyday.."Rachel says

"Which Is why I said I won't meet with him unless you're there at least you can protect me."Tina says Rachel nods

"Of course I'll go with you, I wont let anything happen to you."Rachel says

"Thank you."Tina says and hugs her

"He said he still loves me...but he's a monster...he's meant to kill."Tina says

"Exactly..look I dont know much about vampires but I do know their breed...they're always tempted to get blood..sure he wont lose control now but he will one day."Rachel says

"I still love him.."Tina says Rachel nods and pulls her into a hug.

Finn walks into the house and hears music blasting through out the entire house.

"Whitney Houston?...seriously"Puck chuckles and walks over to the bar area.

"He only listens to her when he's depressed."Finn says then walks over to Mike who is chugging down a beer

"Whats up buddy."Finn says

"Im dead for...Tina hates me.."Mike says

"You haven't even talked to her yet just calm down."Finn says

"Calm Down? Finn the girl I love is scared of me.."Mike says laying his head against the wall

"I get that man I do but if she doesn't want anything to do with you, you have to let her go."Finn says Puck laughs and both young men look at him

"Just let me kill her man.."Puck says Mike stands up and quickly charges at Puck pinning him to the wall

"MIKE!"Finn says Puck smirks and Mike shakes his head then punches his fist through Puck's chest and clenches at his heart Puck groans in pain and Mike tightens his squeeze

"MIKE ENOUGH!"Finn yells

"If you lay a hair on the woman I love I have no problem ripping your heart out you got me Puckerman."Mike says

"Mike stop!"Finn yells louder as he begins to turn into a hybrid then Finn grabs Mike and pulls him off of Puck sending Mike flying across the room. Mike looks up at Finn then walks away.

"Are you okay?"Finn asked Puck takes a deep breath and nods he pats Finn on the back "What he doesn't know is I got my heart ripped out of me a long time ago...Quinn Fabray did that to me."Puck says and walks away

Mike is at Winstead Park waiting for Tina when he sees her and Rachel walking towards him he stands up

"I'll be right here...If I see anything sketchy I'm gonna hurt him."Rachel says Tina nods and walks to Mike

"You came...Thank you."Mike says

"Talk." She says

"Look Im not a bad guy okay I dont feed on people..yes I drink their blood but thats because I use blood bags."Mike says

"But you still crave human blood Mike..and what am I hello a human."Tina says

"I would never harm you in any way Tina...believe me I love you I can control it Im not like...other Vampires."Mike says

"There are more of you?...Who?"Tina says

"It doesn't matter...Tina please."Mike says

"I need to know your whole story Mike...ALL of it."She says

"Okay..Fair enough."Mike says Tina walks over to Rachel then Rachel looks at her bestfriend worried

"Im gonna talk to him privately now..I trust him.."Tina says

"Well I don't hang on."Rachel says closing her eyes and chanting something Mike raises his eyebrow confused..it sounded like Rachel was saying a spell or something..

"She's a Witch.."Mike says to himself.

"Okay it's done."Rachel says

"What did you do?"Tina asked

"I did a vervain spell on your spell it should last the whole night if he tries anything he can't get too close to you."Rachel says

"You're the best see you later."Tina says Rachel nods and watches Mike and Tina walking away.

Rachel looks down at her watch and she's almost running late for her date with Finn she looks around and sees no one is around her she twirls her finger over her head and within seconds she's in a violet dress with her hair in curls.

Finn is sitting in front of the Lima University building Rachel walks towards him and he smiles

"Where have you been I've been waiting like 15 minutes outside of your room."Finn says Rachel walks over to him as he reaches for her hands.

"Sorry Tina needed me ..."Rachel says Finn looks down at Rachel and smiles brightly "You look beautiful.."He says

"You look handsome yourself."Rachel says enjoying the black button up shirt and gray pants that Finn was wearing

"Come with me."Finn says Rachel nods as they walk to their next destination.

"Where are you taking me now."Rachel says Finn stops walking and he moves over and shows Rachel the candle lit picnic Rachel smiles

"Finn..what did you do."Rachel says admiring the single table in the middle of the park and various candles around the table

"You said The Fifth Date is when we decide what we should be so I wanted it to be very special."Finn smiles Rachel shakes her head

"No one has ever made me a candle lit dinner date before...did you cook all of this?"Rachel says Finn pulls out her seat as she sits down and Finn nods

"I do know how to cook and since you're a vegan I wanted to give you a special meal."Finn says

"Where have you been all my life?"Rachel says reaching for his hand Finn chuckles and kisses the back of it

"You don't want to know."Finn says semi seriously Rachel smiles at him and they spend the rest of the dinner talking Finn learns that Rachel is obsessed with Broadway and musicals and hates when things are not clean Rachel learned that Finn lives with his friends in his big condo.

"I've never been to your place how come?"Rachel asked

"Im uh..I've got roommates you know its a messy guy place."Finn lies

"Well since you're my boyfriend Im gonna have to start visiting your home."Rachel smiles Finn looks up and smiles widely.

"What did you say."He asked

"Im gonna have to start visiting you at home."Rachel smiles knowing what he wanted her to repeat.

"Im your boyfriend?"Finn says holding her hands

"If you want to be..."Rachel says Finn gets up and kneels down in front of her Rachel blushes and he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Something about you Rachel Berry that I can't seem to get enough of...Im either thinking of you...wanting to be with you...needing to see you...all of the above, I want to be able to make you happy if you're comfortable to give me that honor."Finn says

"You have such a way with words..but I do understand where you're coming from but you have to know I've never had a real boyfriend before and being with you and the way you make me feel does scare me sometimes.."Rachel says

"If it makes you better..Im scared too.."Finn says

"What are you scared of?"Rachel asked

"I haven't felt this strongly about another person in what feels like forever...I'm so used to being by myself and...now that I've met you..I can't see myself without you."Finn says cupping her cheek. Rachel leans forward and kisses him passionately.

"I want to be with you."Rachel whispers against his lips Finn smiles and kisses her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

Finn and Puck are walking around the neighborhood and Finn looks at the address

"Are you sure this is where we're suppose to be."Finn asked

"For the last damn time yes."Puck says as they walk down the street "Dude we're in the suburbs I dont think a powerful witch will be living in a nice house."Finn says

"Why not Witches have needs too man like Wifi...cable..all the things you don't have in your house."Puck says

"Im a hybrid we don't need cable to be entertained."Finn says

"At least get wifi Im going over the data on my phone because of you."Puck says Finn rolls his eyes and they stop at the house.

"White picket fence...blue shudders red door...seems like an appropriate house for an all power Witch..Puck this isn't the place okay lets go."Finn says

"Come on...the worst that can happen is that Im wrong..lets just see what happens."Puck says jumping up and landing into a tree Finn sighs and follows him.

Finn squints and sees two older men having dinner together he glares at Puck who shrugs and then shakes his head.

"Have you spoken to your daughter yet?"Hiram asked

"I popped in a few days ago she knows what to do..."Leroy says

"She needs more training."Leroy says

"You forget she's one of the best, Im not worried at all."Hiram says Finn rolls his eyes and walks away from the house Puck quickly follows him

"Dude wait up!"Puck yells

"There is no witch there Puck we're wasting time...maybe there is no way for me to become a human."Finn says

"Not with that attitude I'll find out if people know something but I need you to relax you get all angry and Hybridy when you're angry."Puck says Finn shakes his head and pushes Puck to the side.

Finn walks over to his car and sees his phone ringing he smiles "Hi Babe."Finn says

"I miss you come over please."Rachel says

"I just saw you earlier tonight."Finn smiles

"Please please please."Rachel says Finn laughs "Okay leave your door unlocked."Finn says

"YAY! See you soon Baby."Rachel hangs up Finn smiles and gets into his car and drives to Rachel's dorm he places his phone in the cup holder of his car and he walks out to her dorm he smiles when he sees her waiting outside for him.

"Hi Baby."Finn says cupping her cheek Rachel stands on her tip toes and kisses his lips "I missed you."Rachel pouts Finn chuckles

"I know I missed you too even though it's only been 6 hours since I made you my girlfriend...are you always going to be this clingy?"Finn smiles Rachel laughs and wraps her arms around his neck

"Don't act like you don't like it."Rachel says Finn kisses her lips passionately Rachel kisses him back and runs her fingers through his hair. "Come to my room?"Rachel says Finn smiles and closes his eyes

"I don't know if that's a good idea...we should take things slow..as much as I want to..go to your room."Finn says Rachel shakes her head

"No you horn dog I just want to be able to snuggle with my boyfriend tonight."Rachel smiles Finn chuckles and holds her face then nods

"I guess I could do that."Finn says Rachel laughs and they hold hands as they walk to her dorm room.

Rachel sits on her bed and smiles as she looks up at Finn who is standing in front of her shyly "I uhm...normally sleep in my boxers."Finn says Rachel laughs and nods

"Alright I guess I should have seen that coming but I did invite you for a sleepover so get comfy."Rachel says Finn nods and takes off his jacket then his shirt Rachel sits up and stares at his body he was perfect in every way, and definitely sexy Finn unzips his pants and then kicks them off along with his shoes and socks he smiles and climbs into Rachel's bed She smiles at him and leans to kiss his lips.

"This is like a twin size bed."Finn chuckles Rachel laughs "Then you'll have to spoon me then so we can both fit."Rachel says Finn wraps his arms around her and he kisses the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams Princess."Finn whispers Rachel sighs in content and closes her eyes Finn looks down at her and watches her he kisses her head and gently squeezes her.

"This is the happiest I've ever been in my entire life thats all because of you Rachel Berry."Finn whispers

~At Finn's house, Puck is sitting in front of the fire place sipping his scotch and watching the flames move around Mike walks inside and sees him.

"Did you kill your girl yet."Puck says smugly "Stop being an ass."Mike says pouring himself a drink

"You're still here which must been you compelled her to forget or something."Puck says

"No I love her and I told her I wouldn't do anything that would upset her..I love Tina and she's trying to love me."Mike says

"Take it from someone who knows...it won't work out. Vampires can't love humans."Puck says

"You act like you know."Mike says Puck looks at him seriously "I may be an ass sometimes...okay most of the time but I do know what Im talking about Im not being an insensitive ass right now. I loved someone too and I lost her."Puck says Mike looks at him confused and Puck says

"It was about 6 months after Finn turned me into a vampire...we couldn't stick around at the camp because it wouldn't make any sense that blast should have killed me and made me into a pulp so after Finn saved my life we layed low for a few months..he taught me how to live with being a vampire I adapted quickly to it, word got out that I was killed in combat and it got to a point where I couldn't stay in hiding anymore I needed to see Quinn..that was her name..Quinn Fabray."Puck says

"I went back to my home town Canton Minnesota and I wanted to surprise Quinn when I walked to her house I found her having sex with another man in her living room when she saw me she thought she was seeing a ghost I told her that I was a vampire, and she looked at me like I was a monster she wanted nothing to do with me...her father was the mayor and he had the whole town rally against me an try to have me killed...I saw nothing but red. Literally I didn't have love left in me anymore I killed that entire population men, women, children."Puck says as tears fall down his cheeks

"What happened to Quinn?"Mike asked Puck closes his eyes

_"You're a monster! How could you have killed all of these people! You're not the man I loved!"Quinn yells_

_"Man you loved!? You never loved me at all you selfish bitch! I was said to be dead during combat and you couldn't wait 6 months to fuck another guy!"Puck yells_

_"I didn't know what else to do! I lost you! You're dead! Do you really think I could love you now!? You're a monster Noah!"Quinn yells_

_"NOW. I AM A MONSTER NOW BECAUSE THE ONE STRING OF HOPE THAT I HAD CLUNG ON TO DECIDED TO SCREW THE MILK MAN!"Puck yells _

_"What did you expect to happen!? You came back here telling me you're a vampire and you expect us to still be together!"Quinn yells Sam stands in front of Quinn and holds out a knife to Puck's chest_

_"Get out of here Puck I don't want to have to kill you."Sam says Puck looks at Sam and quickly snaps his neck Sam falls to the floor and Quinn screams_

_"God That felt good to do."Puck says _

_"I hate you I hate you so much."Quinn says and she falls to her knees "You hate me? You managed to get this whole town to try and kill me talk about hatred babe my hate for you has reached a new level...and to think...I still love you at the same time."Puck says _

_"I never loved you Noah...I only made you believe that because my father wanted me to marry a man who would be dumb enough to go into war for our family."Quinn says Puck's eyes turn red and he smiles " I guess that'll make this much much easier for me then."Puck says and bites his fangs into Quinn's neck._

"I killed her..."Puck says sipping his drink Mike shakes his head "Tina won't betray me..I know she won't we love each other I just have to make her see that."Mike says

"Whatever, if she becomes a threat though.."Puck says

"She wont be and you won't hurt her give me your word."Mike says

"You have my word."Puck says Mike nods and then he remembers what he over heard today at the park.

"By the way I know who the witch is.."Mike says Puck looks up at Mike

"The Witch that Finn has to kill in order to be a human...it's Tina's best friend Rachel"Mike says

"This outta be good."Puck says

"Look we just need to ask her if she knows a spell to change Finn into being a human, he doesn't have to kill her there has to be another way right? I mean witches has a lot of power she can probably think of something."Mike says

"We're not just looking for any Witch Mike this witch has to have an enormous amount of power so when Finn sucks her dry it can turn his hybrid genes into human genes."Puck says

"I didn't find out if she was Harry freaking Potter okay..you needed a witch Rachel is one."Mike says

"I'll let Finn know."Puck says

Finn sees Rachel turn around and wrap her arms around his waist he smiles and kisses her forehead he strokes her hair and he notices something, on the back of her shoulder she has a red mark, maybe it was a birthmark or something...but it had an odd shape...it was in the shape of a star.

Finn traces the birthmark and remembers what Puck had said to him "_The Witch that you have to kill in order to be a human has a shape of a star marked on her body that means she's the most powerful Witch in centuries to be born, we find her then bam you kill her and get your long awaited wish to come true." _

"Rachel's a witch.."Finn says to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

Finn wakes up and stands up looking out the window of Rachel's dorm he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair Rachel was the Witch...she was the one.

Rachel turns around and tries to wrap her arms around Finn she looks up and sees him looking out the window. "Hi handsome."Rachel says Finn turns around and smiles holding out a flower for her Rachel sits up and Finn sits in front of her and kisses her cheek. "Morning."Finn says Rachel holds the flower and places it in her hair.

"You're up early."Rachel says Finn nods "Yeah I had a nightmare so I just woke up walked around and got you that."Finn says

"Well I love Tulips Thank you."Rachel says and kisses his lips Finn kisses her back as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her body they fall on her bed and Rachel runs her fingers through his hair Finn places his hands on her hips and brings her body closer to his they begin to grind on another Rachel moans Finn runs his hands up and down Rachel's body and her legs.

"Finn...wait..Finn."Rachel says Finn begins kissing down her jaw and down her neck he sucks and licks suddenly the urgency to bite Rachel comes like a train he begins to shake Finn manages to look up and he sees his reflection in a picture frame next to Rachel's desk he sees his hybrid face on him then Finn quickly sits up and climbs off of Rachel and he sits on the edge of the bed. He closes his eyes and tries to control himself.

"Hey...are you alright?"Rachel asked Finn tries to focus before Rachel can turn him around

"Baby...look at me."Rachel says pulling on his shoulder "I just uhm...got something in my eye dust or something."Finn lies

"Thats impossible my dorm room is spotless..look at me."Rachel says Finn opens his eyes and looks at Rachel she smiles at him and kisses his lips

"How about I take a shower get dressed and we go on a long date."Rachel says Finn nods and Rachel smiles getting up and getting ready. Finn takes a deep breath and begins to get dressed

"Hey Babe I'm gonna go to the car really quick...I'll see you out there."Finn says Rachel nods and kisses his cheek.

Finn walks outside and to the trunk of his sports car he opens the back and takes out a blood bag and begins drinking it but the only problem was...he finished the bag and his hunger for blood was still there. Finn closes his eyes and clenches his fists.

"Dont do something you'll regret..you like this girl...more than you want blood."Finn says to himself.

Mike is walking around the living room trying to call Tina's cellphone but it constantly goes to voice mail

"Hey it's me again for like the 12th time...where are you...We agreed to meet for breakfast and you didn't show I thought we were gonna try this out again..call me back please."Mike says

Puck walks into the living room he stumbles and its obvious he was still drunk from the previous night "What up."Puck says pouring a drink

"You're still hammered from last night is it smart to still drink?"Mike asked

"Who said I was smart?"Puck says sipping the drink

"Tina hasn't been answering my phone calls and I don't know what to do or think...maybe she's just confused I guess."Mike says

"Give her space obviously she needs it and you need to stop bitching about her. Please I can't take it anymore."Puck says

"Where did you end up last night?"Mike asked

"I got drunk...and the rest is a blur..Im guessing I did feed though considering my favorite leather jacket has blood all over it."Puck says

"You promised Finn you wouldn't feed."Mike says

"Maybe I killed a deer or something who knows I don't care I got to eat."Puck smiles

"Whatever...we gotta find Finn."Mike says Puck nods

Finn and Rachel drive out to the lake and Rachel takes his hand as they play in the water Rachel laughs as Finn grabs her and swings her around.

As Rachel begins to eat her salad Finn smiles and sees dressing on her lip he wipes it away and Rachel laughs leaning forward to kiss his lips.

"Tell me about your family."Rachel says Finn takes a deep breath and chuckles "I never knew my Dad and my Mom never gave me the chance to..."Finn says

"How come?"Rachel asked

"It's a long story...but my Mother...passed away when I was 17."Finn says

"Oh my gosh Finn Im so sorry..I shouldn't have brought it up."Rachel says holding his hand

"No it's alright...Im okay really..Im used to having no family."Finn says

"I could be your family."Rachel says Finn smiles as he pulls her on his lap.

"I would want nothing more than that."Finn smiles Rachel nods and kisses him.

"I do however plan on having you meet my fathers."Rachel says as she runs her fingers through his hair "Fathers.."Finn says

"Yes I have two dads is that a problem?"Rachel asked Finn raises his eyes and sees Rachel's facial expression change

"No Baby its not a problem I was just asking like I said Im an old fashion guy so it's always new to me when I hear about stuff like that."Finn says

"How old fashion are you Finn I mean it's 2014."Rachel giggles Finn cups her cheek and kisses her nose.

"Im very old fashion trust me you could say I have an old soul."Finn says

"Well I like your old soul very very much. You know you'e the first boy who has ever made me feel this special."Rachel says Finn smiles and holds her tight

"I thought I wasn't your first boyfriend."Finn asked

"I had ONE boyfriend but it was nothing serious I mean Im 21 and I'm still a virgin."Rachel says Finn tilts his head and looks into her eyes she smiles and so does he.

"You've never?..."Finn says Rachel shakes her head "No one was special enough to me...I promised myself that whoever I give my virginity to he will have to have changed my life you know...I want this guy to be very special. It's stupid I know.."Rachel says

"Hey that's not stupid at all, that's pretty amazing if you ask me."Finn says softly Rachel kisses his cheek and then his lips.

_"It might even be you"Rachel says in her mind_ Finn hears that thought and kisses her forehead.

Mike and Puck are walking around the campus and he doesn't see Tina anywhere "Tina its me again where the hell are you if you're avoiding me this is childish okay...call me back."Mike hangs up the phone and he turns around and sees Puck talking to a college girl they end up kissing and Puck bites her neck

"Puck.."Mike says seeing if anyone is near them Puck steps back and lips his licks and looks into the red heads eyes "Okay Forget this ever happened and if people ask what happened to your neck say you got a little rough while screwing some frat douche."Puck says The red head blinks and ways away from them.

"I love compulsion."Puck chuckles and wipes his mouth Mike pulls him by the arm "You cant just feed on people someone is going to see you."Mike says

"I needed a snack where the hell is Hudson anyways."Puck says

"I dont know he didnt even come home last night should we be worried."Mike asked

"He's a Hybrid he can take care of himself."Puck says

"Look Finn is trying to control whatever urges his vampire side is doing to him meaning when he sees you eat blood he craves it and he's only half vampire his human side needs to adapt and take over."Mike says

"Until we find a witch Finn will have the urge to feed on blood. Blood bags will not satisfy that hunger. When a Hybrid goes into full vamp mode all hell will break loose and Finn knows that why do you think he wants to be a human so badly? I wont let Finn feel guilty like that for the rest of his life he cant handle having blood on his hands..Find that Witch."Puck says

Finn and Rachel are driving back to the dorms and Rachel notices he is quiet she grabs his hand and kisses the back of it Finn turns and smiles at her "Are you alright you're so quiet."Rachel says

"Rach there are alot of things I should tell you about my past.."Finn says Rachel notices the pain in his eyes and she shakes her head.

"Finn I dont care what you did in the past...that doesn't change how amazing you are now."Rachel says

"But Rach..."Finn says

"Do you care about me."Rachel asks Finn nods "So much...I didn't know I could care about another person the way I care about you."Finn says

"Than thats all I need to know."Rachel says Finn sighs and stops the car to pull her into a kiss.

"I will always protect you Rachel...always."Finn whispers Rachel nods and kisses him back

As Rachel and Finn walk back to her dorm they see her room has police officers going in and out of it "What the hell is going on."Rachel says they walk inside

"Ma'am you can't be in here"The officer says

"This is my dorm room whats happening"Rachel says

"You're roommates with Tina Cohen Chang"He asked

"Yes why?"Rachel asked

"She was found at an alley downtown."He says

"Oh my gosh is she okay? Is she alright"Rachel asked

"You may want to talk to her father.."He says Rachel grabs his arm and mutters a spell this doesnt go unnoticed by Finn who raises his eyebrow

"Tell me what you know now."Rachel says

"Tina Cohen Chang was found at the downtown alley she had a big piece of her neck missing...like she was attacked by an animal or something."He says

"An animal.."Rachel says confused

"She's dead.."The Officer says Rachel gasps and covers her mouth she turns around and Finn wraps his arms around her as Rachel cries.

Finn takes Rachel back to his home they go into his room and Finn hands her a glass of water to calm down

"He killed her..I knew she wasn't safe with him."Rachel cries

"Who killed her?"Finn asked confused

"Mike...Mike's a vampire I knew Tina couldn't trust him."Rachel cries

"Baby...Mike would never hurt Tina."Finn says trying to calm her down

"You don't know what they are capable of Finn...I know he's your friend but...he killed her."Rachel cries harder Finn shakes his head and pulls her to his chest he kisses the top of her head and tries to calm her down.

"I'm right here...Im right here"Finn whispers as hours pass Finn watches Rachel sleep and he places a blanket over her body and kisses his cheek he hears the door open and he quickly makes his way to the living room He sees Mike and Puck then he walks over to him.

"Get out of here now."Finn says

"Why?"Mike asked

"Rachel is here she can't see you right now."Finn says

"Who's Rachel?"Puck asked

"Shes my girlfriend you have to go. NOW."Finn says

"You have a girlfriend?"Puck says confused

"Guys go now."Finn says

"Finn..you gotta know something..Rachel is.."Mike says

"I know..she's the Witch...she has the red star birthmark."Finn says

"GREAT go suck out her blood."Puck says

"I can't.."Finn says

"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can you've been wanting to be a boring ass human for centuries."Puck says

"I can't okay lets just leave it at that."Finn says

"No way..you have a chance to finally get what you wanted give me one reason why you can't kill a chick you just met!"Puck yells

"IM FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER!"Finn yells Puck shakes his head and then Mike pushes him out of the way.

"You can't kill her that's okay...you dont have to do this we'll drop this."Mike says

"Thank you, but you have to go NOW."Finn says Mike nods and he pulls Puck with him to go outside. Finn takes a deep breath and he walks over to the basement cooler and gets a blood bag he drinks it and takes a deep breath. He had to convince Rachel that Mike didnt kill Tina he didnt know how powerful of a Witch Rachel was.. and given her emotional state she could kill Mike with a flick of her wrist ...but if It wasn't Mike wasn't the one who killed Tina...Who was.

_**If this is getting a little confusing Im sorry Im not used to supernatural stories I need help so please story ideas on where to go from here! PM me or just review :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

**Guys I need help with this story any suggestions please do help!**

Finn lays down on the bed and he kisses her forehead Rachel opens her eyes and she snuggles closer to him Finn wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

"Im so sorry Baby I know how close you and Tina are...I wish I could make this easier on you."Finn says sympathetically.

"Do you believe in demons Finn?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her and clears his throat "I uh..No I don't"Finn says as he strokes her hair.

"Im certain that a demon killed my best friend..."Rachel says

"Rach the likelihood of that happening.."Finn says

"Is greater than you think...I should have known this was going to happen I should have protected her."Rachel says starting to tear up Finn shakes his head.

"This is not your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen."Finn says

"I should have protected her I have the ability to and I didn't help my best friend. Im going to help her now."Rachel says

"What do you mean Rach?"Finn asked Rachel stands up from Finn's bed and faces him.

"Finn I'm a Witch."Rachel says Finn looks at her and realizes he has to act shocked.

"What do you mean you're a Witch.."Finn asked Rachel walks over to him and holds his hands

"Don't be scared okay..but my family is apart of one of the most powerful Witch covens known in this world, we've had unlimited amounts of power since the world has existed and I was born a witch..my Father Hiram is full Witch when he met my Mother Shelby they conceived me and I was born with powers beyond my control until I had to learn to control it."Rachel says

"Rach Witches don't exist I mean come on."Finn says Rachel nods "Look down."Rachel says Finn raises his eyebrow then looks down suddenly he sees they're not on the ground anymore they're actually levitated Finn looks up and sees they're nearly touching the roof of his house.

"Whoa!"Finn says panicking a little "You're like 6 foot 3 and you're scared of heights?"Rachel giggles

"Not of heights just of not being on the ground.."Finn says holding her tightly Rachel smiles and kisses his lips then then descend to the floor.

"Do you believe me?"Rachel asked

"Okay you're a witch...but how does that come into play with Tina?...you can't bring her back."Finn says

"No..but I can avenge her.."Rachel says strongly

"Meaning?.."Finn says

"Im gonna kill Mike."Rachel says Finn's head shoots up

"Woah what? You're gonna what.."Finn says

"I know he's your friend but he did this to her...Babe Mike is a vampire..and I should have seen the signs he killed Tina he can't be trusted. No THING that eats blood can be trusted. I need to protect you as well What if Mike harms you..."Rachel says cupping his cheek.

"Baby Mike won't hurt me okay think about what you're saying here."Finn says

"My Mind I made up Finn..I'm getting rid of Mike he killed my best friend and supposed the love of his life. I need to stop him."Rachel says and walks out of his room.

"Shit."Finn says to himself then runs after her.

Mike is with Puck as they walk around the college campus "So where's your chick anyway?"Puck asked

"I dont know I havent heard from her yesterday she wont call me back maybe I screwed this up."Mike says

"Maybe you need to move on."Puck scoffs

"MAYBE you need to shut up...I love her. She's the one."Mike says

"You're a vampire dude do you know how many THE ONES there can be for a vampire."Puck says

"None like her."Mike says softly suddenly a burst of wind heads towards the both of them and they both fall

"What the hell."Puck says

"Whats happening!"Mike yells They both look up and see Rachel chanting a spell

"Who the hell is that."Puck asked

"That's Rachel Finn's girlfriend"Mike says now groaning in pain

"HEY! FINN ISN'T WITH US RIGHT NOW COULD YOU STOP TRYING TO MAKE OUR HEADS EXPLODE!"Puck yells

"You killed her you don't deserve to live any longer."Rachel says holding up her hand and strengthening the pressure on the two men's head

"AHHH!"Puck yells

"Kill? I didn't kill anyone Rachel!"Mike yells

"YOU'RE LYING!"Rachel yells Finn quickly runs to the scene and sees Rachel standing over Puck and Mike who are in a great amount of pain Finn runs quickly and grabs Rachel holding her tightly

"FINN LET ME GO!"Rachel yells Finn looks into her eyes

"Rachel Calm down please."Finn says

"No he killed my best friend he killed her."Rachel cries Finn shakes his head and holds her tight

"Baby I swear to you he didn't..."Finn says

"Wait...what"Mike says Finn turns around and sighs at his best friend.

"Last night we found out Tina was killed..and a vampire killed her."Finn says Mike shakes his head

"She's not ...no she's not"Mike says

"You didn't know?"Rachel says looking up from Finn's shirt

"N-no I didn't we were suppose to meet up be she never came...she was killed.."Mike says

"The police officer said there was a bite taken out of her neck, and only vampires bite"Rachel says with anger Finn senses her anger and he rubs his hands up and down her arms.

"Baby stop..."Finn says Mike covers his face and walks away

"Maybe Finn bit her."Puck says Finn glares at Puck then Rachel looks at him confused

"Why would Finn have bit her he couldn't have he's a human."Rachel says

"You mean you didn't tell her yet Bad Finny."Puck says

"Shut up!"Finn yells Puck smirks and shakes his head

"Tell me what?"Rachel says looking at Finn

"Rachel..I'm not a full human..I'm a Hybrid..but please know I would never hurt you or anyone you cared about...I don't even feed on people anymore.."Finn says

"Anymore?"Rachel says taking a step back

"Being a Hybrid...I"Finn says

"I know exactly what you are Finn...my Coven despises Hybrids...I spent my whole life hating them...A Hybrid killed my mother Finn.."Rachel says

"Rach..please"Finn says

"How do I know you didn't kill Tina."Rachel says

"I didn't kill her I was with you the past two days remember."Finn says

"I don't know what to believe...I have to go."Rachel says

"Rach.."Finn says grabbing her arm Rachel waves her arm and Finn up and then down to the ground

"Finn stay away from me please I need...space please."Rachel says and runs away.

Puck laughs slightly then helps Finn up "You should have just sucked her blood out."Puck says Finn glares at him then shoves him away.

Finn walks over to Mike and sees him punching a tree Finn puts a hand on his shoulder and Mike looks at him.

"I need to know what happened to her man...What if you me and Puck aren't the only vampires here in Lima."Mike says

"I was thinking that...the only way to tell is to see the bite on her...I know where they're keeping her body..Im gonna go tonight..maybe get an idea who did it.."Finn says

"I'll go with you..I gotta see it for myself...I just can't believe it."Mike says crying Finn nods and pulls him into a hug

"We're gonna find out who did this...I swear"Finn says

Puck watches the two friends and slightly smirks to himself as he crosses his arms.

Rachel goes into her dorm room and shuts the door she takes a deep breath and wipes away her tears

_"Im a Hybrid"Finn says _

_"Tina Cohen Chang is dead.."The police officer says _

"AHHH!"Rachel screams and the glass breaks

"Im suppose to hate him...everything he is Im suppose to hate him...but I can't. Why did I have to fall in love with you Finn Hudson."Rachel cries as she sits on her bed and covers her face with her hands.

~At the Berry house~ Hiram stands up and suddenly has a vision

"Hiram?..are you okay?"Leroy asked Hiram's eyes widen

_"You know what you must do kill him!"Leroy yells_

_"I love him! I won't hurt him...Finn is on our side! He's trying to help us!"Rachel yells_

_"If you don't kill him then I will!"Leroy says  
_

_"LEROY NO!"Hiram says_

_"DADDY NO!...FINN!"Rachel cries_

Hiram suddenly snaps out of it then he looks at his husband "We must talk to Rachel..now."Hiram says Leroy looks at him confused and nods.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

Mike and Finn walk into the funeral home and they sneak inside. "Lets just look at the mark then get out of here."Mike says Finn nods and they go into the room where Tina's body is. Finn pulls back the white sheet and takes a deep breath he looks at her neck and is taken by surprise.

"This isn't a vampire bite."Finn says Mike is too distracted to listen, tears come down his face "Im so sorry Im sorry."Mike whispers Finn looks up and sighs.

"Mike...hey we're gonna find out what happened I swear."Finn says

"Finn, who did this to her?"Mike asked Finn shakes his head.

"This isn't a vampire bite, it's...something else I'm not even sure who..or what did this."Finn says confused.

"Are you saying there's another supernatural being here in Lima?"Mike asked

"I don't think it's supernatural..I think we're dealing with something much worse...who ever did this to Tina had no mercy...they drained her dry."Finn says Mike clenches his fists and slams on the steel metal table denting it.

~A couple weeks later~

Finn is working on a car in the auto shop he sees a metal part that is broken looks around and tightens the part together with his hands he smiles when it stays in place.

"Why are you so damn mopey."Puck asked Finn turns around and shrugs "My girlfriend won't answer my calls and I haven't seen her in 2 weeks."Finn says

"So what find a new chick."Puck laughs Finn ignores his comment and walks away

"Oh come on I was joking chill out."Puck says

"Rachel hates me...and its because of something I can't control..the woman I love hates what I am. How is it a joke. Anyways maybe it's better this way...that way I don't hurt her."Finn says

"What a buzz kill."Puck says shaking his head Finn looks at him confused "Why have you been drinking so much lately you know what happens when you get wasted."Finn says

"Yeah yeah I go all vampire rogue look I haven't killed anyone yet okay."Puck says

"Look when you lose control you feed uncontrollably, let's not have that especially here."Finn says

"Sure thing DAD."Puck chuckles

"Ahem."The two boys hear Finn turns around "Rachel.."Finn says Rachel shyly waves at him then Puck rolls his eyes

"I'll leave you to it. He's been a little bitch since you found out he was a vampire man."Puck laughs Finn glares at Puck then watches him walk out. Finn walks over to her and he shoves his hands in his pocket.

"Hi."Rachel says

"Hello."Finn says looking down.

"You look great I see you got a hair cut."Rachel says

"You realize being a hybrid I can read minds...I know you don't want to talk about my hair cut."Finn says Rachel nods

"Have you read my mind before?"Rachel asked

"Once..when we first met...and then again after we first went out but after that I stop because I wanted you to tell me what you were thinking instead of me having to find out myself."Finn says

"I can appreciate that...Thank you"Rachel says

"I've missed you...but I know the stories okay Witches and Hybrids are the worst of enemies they have a history of hatred that lasts over 200 years..."Finn says Rachel nods "Thats right...plus a Hybrid did kill my mother Finn."Rachel says

"Rach what do you want me to say..."Finn asked

"I don't know Finn..I wish I knew how to handle all of this but I don't. All of this is new to me especially with the fact that Im in love with you."Rachel says Finn looks at her and tears fall down his face.

"You shouldn't tell me that Rachel..not if you're going to break up with me"Finn says

"And who said I was going to break up with you?"Rachel says as she walks over to him

"How could you not?..Im part monster I could hurt you why would you put yourself in danger."Finn says

"Because when Im with you I feel safe...when you look at me and hold me Im the safest I have ever been in my entire life..no source of magic or demon could ever hurt me when I am with you..I have no worries at all when Im with you."Rachel says

"Tell me you don't feel the same."Rachel whispers as she holds his hand

"You won't be safe with me..if anything were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself...no matter how many ways we look at this..I can't control blood lust and Im one of the worse ones...everytime Im with you all I hear is your heart pumping blood through your body..Rachel I can't hurt you.."Finn says almost as if her were defeated.

"I'm one of the most powerful witches in my coven..I can take care of myself and of you. You just have to let me."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes.

"I love you too Rachel."Finn says softly Rachel smiles and jumps into his arms kissing him passionately Finn holds her tightly and walks her to the car to lean her against it.

Rachel mutters something against Finn's suddenly they're wooshed to the ceiling Finn's back hits the roof and he looks down,

"Rach.."Finn says Rachel giggles "I've always wanted to make out on the ceiling of a building."Rachel says Finn chuckles then pulls her back into a kiss.

"I love you."Finn says stroking her cheek

"I love you too."Rachel smiles and kisses him.

Puck is walking around the campus of Lima and he smirks when he sees a red head

"Hey sweet thang."Puck says putting down his bottle "How about you and me go and get a drink."Puck says

"I say no thank you. You've obviously been drinking all day get a job low life."The Red head says Puck smiles and then grabs her arm firmly

"You really shouldn't piss off people you don't know sweet thang...seriously it's not a good idea."Puck says

"Let me go."She struggles Puck looks straight into her eyes "Don't scream don't struggle..just be ready to die."Puck says then bites into her neck feasting on her blood.

Finn and Rachel and sitting in the auto shop holding hands "How old are you really?"Rachel asked

"Im 156."Finn says Rachel's eyes widen and nods then looks at him up and down

"You're still hot."Rachel says Finn chuckles and kisses her hands

"But you're part human...how did you not age."Rachel asked

"Ive had vampire blood in me since I was born..its stopped the aging process when I was 18."Finn says

"How is that even possible."Rachel asked

"My father who was a Hybrid..raped my Mother who was human.."Finn says Rachel holds his hand tightly and Finn closes his eyes

"Then my father killed her...when I was 7."Finn says

"Im so sorry.."Rachel says

"I told myself I would never turn into what my father was...Id never hurt anyone but when I was starting to feel the urge to feed it took over...I feed on everyone I met and didn't care until I met Marley."Finn says

"Your first love?"Rachel says Finn nods

"Marley was a small town girl from here...I met her when I was working for her father as an auto shop worker there was something about her that I couldn't shake..so we dated..fell in love...and I wanted to marry her even..she was the first human to fully accept me as a hybrid...she wanted me to even turn her so we could get married live forever."Finn says

"What happened to her?"Rachel asked

"We were in my house having dinner and she cut her hand with a kitchen knife I got a whiff of it and lost control..her blood was the best thing I had ever tasted and before I knew it I couldn't stop myself...I lost all control of myself and lost her in the process. I covered my tracks and made it seem like something else happened but that guilt and pain has been with me ever since.."Finn says Rachel closes her eyes and leans her head against Finn's

"what are you doing?"Finn asked

"Seeing what you went through if you don't mind."Rachel says Finn shakes his head then Rachel chants a spell as Finn closes his eyes

_"Marley, what are you doing you didn't have to cook."Finn smiles Marley walks over to him and kisses his cheek_

_"Yes I did I want tonight to be very special for us Finnegan"She says_

_"It's already special."Finn says kissing her nose then takes the plates in her hands and sets the table Marley is cutting the bread and she slices her hand as blood begins to pour out she grabs a towel Finn immediately turns his head and closes his eyes._

_"Marley..."Finn says Marley turns around and holds her bloody hand_

_"Finn control it."She says Finn's eyes go dark red and his fangs spike out_

_"RUN!"Finn yells_

_"No I won't leave you, you can control this!"Marley yells Finn quickly darts in front of her but Finn grabs the knife and sticks it to his side and groans in pain._

_"RUN NOW!GO!"Finn yells Marley closes her eyes and runs out the door Finn tries to control himself he grabs on to everything to stop himself from going after her. Finn drops to the floor and clenches his fist he slams his hands on the wooden door then bursts through it._

_Marley is running for her life she stops in the forest and closes her eyes and begins to cry she wipes her tears and then takes a deep breath and turns around and runs right into Finn. _

_"Finn please...this isn't you anymore remember...blood doesn't have to take over your life..remember we love each other."Marley says _

_"You knew this would happen eventually Marley Im a monster and no amount of love can stop what I am."Finn says _

_"Not even my love for you?...You love me Finn remember that! Please!"Marley says Finn nods _

_"You're right I love you..but I love blood much much more."Finn says then charges at her instantly Marley gives a deadly scream._

Finn closes takes a step away from Rachel and she holds his face "Rachel Im a monster...we should end it now before I even think of hurting you too."Finn says

"I love you Finn...we're gonna figure this out together I know we will."Rachel says and kisses his lips


	10. Chapter 10

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

**Hey fellow gleeks Im looking for a story..Im not sure of the name but i'll describe it best I can! It stars of course Finchel and it's based off the movie That thing you do if you don't know the movie it's where a small town band makes a hit song tours the country yadda yadda I remember in this story Rachel was originialy with Jesse but ends up with Finn. Finn was the drummer and Jesse was like the lead singer if you could tell me the name of the story I'd grately appreciate it!**

Finn wakes up and sees Rachel laying down next to him he smiles and kisses her forehead suddenly Finn gets the urge to feed he quickly gets up and runs out of the room. Rachel feels Finn get out of the bed she sits up and follows him.

Finn sprints to the basement and walks to the fridge he nearly breaks the hinges off of the door and pulls out a blood bag he rips it open and begins sipping on the bag Rachel walks through the basement and sees Finn drinking a bag of blood she leans against the door frame and watches him. Finn finishes the bag and he closes his eyes he trys to calm down but he smells Rachel in the room with him.

"Shit."Finn says trying to fully calm down and get rid of the urge to feed on her.

"What is it.."Rachel asked

"For some reason your scent makes me want to feed on you...and you're not even bleeding...must be because you're a witch."Finn says clenching his fist. Rachel gets an idea she sees a box cutter on the side and grabs it Finn watches her as he is completely confused of what is going on. Rachel takes a deep breath and cuts her index finger not too deeply but just enough to get a good amount of blood. Rachel holds it over to Finn and he shakes his head taking a step back.

"Are you insane Rachel get away from me before I hurt you."Finn says

"We're in this together now remember...Im gonna help you control the urge to feed you want my blood Im giving it to you..please don't drink me dry."Rachel says jokingly but very serious.

"Rach.."Finn says unsure Rachel smiles and cups his cheek "I trust you..."Rachel says

"No.."Finn says shaking his head

"Finn if you love me you'll do this..."Rachel says Finn takes her hand and he places his lips over her bloody finger tip and begins sucking on the blood Rachel watches as his faces changes from human to vampire Finn's senses become stronger as he sips on Rachel's blood he can't get enough suddenly he hears Rachel's breathing slowing down Finn looks up and sees Rachel closing her eyes Finn quickly pulls away and he catches Rachel.

"I took too much.."finn says ashamed "No you didn't it's alright i promise..Im fine."Rachel smiles Finn looks down and feels ashamed Rachel walks over to him and kisses him on the lips.

"I'm Fine really I am, I wouldn't have offered you my blood if I didn't trust you."Rachel says

"You're putting yourself in danger Rach."Finn says

"Don't you get it...if I give you a little bit of my blood every day you won't have a strong urge to feed on me everytime you see me right."Rachel says wrapping her arms around his neck Finn cups her cheek.

"You're incredible..how did I get so lucky."finn says

"It helps that you're incredibly handsome."Rachel says Finn chuckles and kisses her and pulls her on his lap as they continue to kiss.

"I love you."Finn says Rachel runs her fingers through her hair.

"I love you too...Finn I'm ready."Rachel whispers Finn raises his eyebrow

"What- uhm..what do you mean?"Finn asked

"I want us to make love. I want you to make love to me.."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips.

"Tonight I know it's your first time and I want it to special for you."Finn whispers

"All I need is you and everything is already special...I know you're more experienced in this I mean you've been a live for more than 100 years..but Im hoping me giving myself to you is enough."Rachel says

"Hey hey..it's more than enough. I love you and I want everything to be perfect for you okay You deserve that much."Finn smiles Rachel giggles and leans her forehead against his.

Puck wakes up in the middle of a cemetery he looks around and he's on the floor he looks down at his hands and it's covered in blood Puck stands up and wipes the blood on his pants he looks forward and sees a red head with a bite on her neck. She was obviously drained of her blood.

"Shit...I can't believe I did this.."Puck says running his hand through his mohawk Puck takes the body and sees a shovel he grabs the shovel and starts digging a hole he drops the bottle down and sighs.

"What the hell is happening to me."Puck says he closes his eyes then sees himself in front of the Lima University campus he sees a vision of an Asian woman and she is just screaming.

"Whoa...what the hell was that."Puck says he shakes his head then closes his eyes again.

_Puck is walking through campus and he clenches his fist he is looking for any one to feed on, seriously anyone how was it possible that this college campus had zero people walking around right now he could smell alcohol, weed, food everyone was safely in their dorm until he sees someone walking out from her car and towards the dorm hall Puck smiles and sips his bottle of Jack Daniels. He tucks the bottle away in his leather jacket and makes his way towards her._

_"Hey Honey. Was wondering if you could tell me where the Auto shop was I need to get my car repaired."Puck lies _

_"Yes I do I have a friend who works there his name is Finn he'd be glad to help you."Tina smiles grabbing Puck's hand and showing him towards the road_

_"Now you're gonna go straight 6 blocks down then make a left on Wendel road it should still be open Burt's auto shop closes at 10 should be enough time for you to drop it off."Tina smiles Puck tugs Tina towards him_

_"How about you just take me up to your dorm instead."Puck smiles_

_"No Thanks I have a boyfriend...good luck with getting there."Tina says and begins walking away Puck chuckles and watches her get about 2 feet away from him then he quickly appears in front of her._

_"You know that wasn't a request."Puck says Tina looks at him with fear in her eyes Puck smiles "Why the scared face Baby..."Puck says _

_"You're a vampire...how many of you are there."Tina asked_

_"A famous few..but you see..your boyfriend was never a bad vampire you had no reason to be scared of him..me on the other hand."Puck says as he quickly changes into his vampire state Tina shivers in fear and Puck grabs her neck with his hand and clenches_

_"You know normally I just feed a little bit..and it curves the cravings plus I promised my best friend I wouldn't kill people anymore but...people change..for the worse sometimes."Puck says_

_"Please don't hurt me."Tina cries _

_"Oh I won't hurt you baby...You see...it won't hurt..when you're already dead."Puck says and then quickly snaps her neck. As Tina's body falls to the floor he catches her body and leans her against the tree trunk he smiles as people pass by he bites into her neck and feeds on her making it seem like he was kissing her neck._

"Shit.."Puck says

"Noah Puckerman."A Woman says Puck looks up and takes a step back

"What the hell are you doing here."Puck asked

"I sent you on one task to take out Finn Hudson...and you didn't do that. So Im gonna make sure you finish the job. Judging by all the blood on your hands I can see the Ripper in you is back...that should be fun for you huh...one whiff of a Human and you go off the deep end..And there's nothing you can do to stop it...Unless you do as I told you..I'll help you."She smiles Puck looks at her

"I won't kill Finn...Sue.."Puck says Sue smiles at him

"I just want him to be a full hybrid. He's a much needed asset to my army of chums."Sue says crossing her arms

Rachel is studying for her English test in the dining room of Finn's house "Babe do you have any idea what riot was cause in the 50's? Im doing a English history paper on popular riots and it would help if my boyfriend who was alive during that time would give me the details."Rachel says

"I was back packing through Europe during that time Babe."Finn says from his room "You did what that sounds amazing I always wanted to do that."Rachel says to herself

"What in the world are you doing in your room get down here"Rachel says

"How about you come up here.."Finn says Rachel closes her books and sets her pencil down she walks up the stairs and towards Finn's bedroom she smiles at sees roses on the floor Finn smiles and opens his arms out.

"Tada."Finn smiles at her

"You did this in 2 hours."Rachel says

"Yeah I did it was pretty easy..I stole the rose peddles from the neighbors yard."Finn chuckles Rachel walks over to him and kisses his lips and begins to look nervous.

Finn's hands moved to the sides of her face. Finn caressed them for a while before he gave her a slightly long, sweet, and gentle kiss. It was just a closed-mouth kiss but his love radiated from it, making her feel a bit more comfortable than before.

"Are you ready?"Fin asked her with a serious but loving tone when he looked Rachel in the eyes.

"I guess so." Rachel says looking down shyly

"I know I told you I wouldn't read your mind but you're sort of freaking me out right now you're so quiet.."Finn smiles

"I love you." Rachel smiled at him "I just want this to be as perfect for you in every way...I have nothing to compare this to you on the other hand...its just a lot of pressure you know.."Rachel says

"Baby ...I love you too. I don't want you to feel any pressure especially in this case..Look we don't have to do this."Finn says

Rachel felt so happy after hearing Finn say those words to her Her eyes produced happy tears that she immediately wiped away.

"Babe I want to..it's just serial to me..I never thought I would be madly in love with anyone..I feel like Im floating when Im near you."Rachel says Finn softly kisses her lips and nuzzles her nose with his. Finn leads Rachel to the bed as they sit down on the edge together facing one another.

"Still nervous?" Finn asked sweetly.

"Yeah...but it's a good nervous." She chuckled lightly.

"We can go your pace..."Finn says He grabbed her hands and placed it on the buttons of his shirt Rachel toys with the buttons with her fingers and smiles

"Go on."Finn whispers

Rachel hesitantly unbuttons his shirt slowly and peels it over his shoulders next was his under shirt she lifted it over his head and threw it on the floor. A soft gasp escaped her mouth revealing her boyfriend's sexy body Finn had strong muscles everywhere, he was toned and well built she licked her lips and runs her hands up and down his chest. Finn smiled at her sweetly and he kisses her cheek, chin, and neck Finn lifts Rachel's shirt up and tosses it behind him he pulls Rachel to sit between his legs as he reaches up to unzip her skirt. Rachel runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead Finn shoves the skirt down her legs and Rachel kicks it to the side.

Rachel held Finn's face in her hands and kissed his nose she reached down and took off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans Finn stop up and lowered them taking them off and kicking them to the side

"You are _SO_ beautiful." Finn said as he kept his hands on her arms so he wouldn't startle her as he gazed down at her.

"Finn…" she whispered shyly.

Finn lowered to Rachel's neck and he kissed her smooth skin while kneading her breasts. He bit on her skin lightly and sucked on it, giving her a hickey.

Rachel was too aroused at the feeling of his touch and kisses. She could feel herself shiver at the newly found pleasure he was making her feel.

"Finn" Rachel cried as she felt tingles while Finn feasted on her breasts. She brought her hand to the back of his head, and pulled him as she pushed her boob in his mouth; her other hand grabbed onto the bed sheet above her head as she took in the pleasure coursing through her body.

Finn moved back up to her lips and kissed her lovingly, still caressing parts of her body where his hands landed. He then moved his left hand south, slipped it in between her legs, and touched her. Finn rubbed her core as he looked over Rachel's face, smiling to himself. He rubbed faster and her eyes rolled back in their sockets.

"Oh my gosh… Yes… Please, I want more." Rachel mouth slightly became ajar as she trembled under his touch.

Finn dropped kisses on her torso as he made his way down. He showered her tummy with butterfly kisses, making her moan and bite on her lower lip. She was getting impatient waiting for his next move.

Rachel felt Finn's body lowering and she began to panic

"Finn what are you doing.."Rachel asked Finn didn't answer instead he kissed her inner thigh and winked at her.

Rachel breathed rapidly when Finn parted her legs where he moved lower and positioned himself in between. She opened her eyes so she could watch him do whatever he was supposed to do next. Finn started nipping and licking up her thigh inch by inch. Rachel got impatient so she grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled his face to her core. Her eyes rolled when she felt Finn's tongue on her heated center. She kept on moaning and bucking her hips as he licked and sucked her slowly.

"Ohhh! Ohhh! Finn" She cried in ecstasy and pulled on his hair as he pleased her.

"FINN!" She felt his tongue tease her and she couldn't help but dig her fingers on the bed sheet. A purple glow surrounded the entire room Finn felt a power source of energy he paused for a moment and looked around Rachel's emotions were very intact with her powers and everything in the room turned into a mess the mirror and windows were shattered.

"Finn please.."Rachel moans in need Finn chuckles and moves up to kiss her Rachel kisses him back with as much passion.

Finn caressed the side of her face and kissed her passionately and took a deep breath.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Finn reminded her sincerely as he positioned himself on top of her. He pulled back and grabbed a pack of condom from the side table.

"You're half vampire do you really need a condom?"Rachel asked Finn chuckles

"Im still half human...its better to be safe."Finn smiles Rachel laughs and nods

Finn felt his heartbeat go faster as he rolled the condom over his length. He leaned down so he could kiss her. Their tongues fought for dominance as Finn got himself ready to take Rachel's innocence.

"Im scared...you dont seem like normal size."Rachel says nervous Finn chuckles

"Im anything but normal Baby..Don't be scared. It would only hurt a bit,"Finn reminded her as he caressed her face soothingly. Rachel pulled him close and kissed him lovingly before she looked in up his eyes, granting him permission. Finn slowly entered Rachel and she gasped

"Finn…" she whispered as she felt him move slowly. Finn watched her face as he moved further He knew he was hurting her. He could see it in her face.

"Im sorry Baby I never want to hurt you..Im sorry."Finn whispers in her ear

"Mmmph…Finn.."Rachel held back a cry as he hit the spot. It was really painful for her was the first time suppose to make her cry because it certainly was.

Finn sighed as he pushed slowly. Rachel felt so tight and it was almost unbelievable. He was truly enjoying himself, but he knew his girlfriend wasn't then he soon heard a faint cry. Finn opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend with ache evident across her face. He saw a single tear roll down her cheek as her hands grabbed a handful of bed sheet, while she whimpered.

"Baby… Baby… I'm sorry. It would only hurt at first," Finn said as he caressed her beautiful face. "Come on, hold onto me." He grabbed Rachel arms and he wrapped them around his back. He leaned down and kissed her slowly as he thrust inside her.

Rachel whimpered in their kiss as her body tensed up. Gratefully, her cries soon turned into moans as he thrust inside her more, slowly pushing his whole length inside.

Finn held her as he repeatedly slammed his hips against hers. The pleasure he was feeling was indescribable. It was the best thing he ever felt in his whole existence of being alive in 156 years he's never felt anything so incredible.

As for Rachel It was hurtful at first, but she got so aroused at the feeling, she loved it. She never thought she would feel this good. She felt like she was high or something, but she realized it was just a normal thing to feel when you do this kind of stuff.

"Rach… You feel so good!" Finn moaned and grunted at the feeling of being inside her.

"Finn Yes..oh god."Rachel cried

Rachel couldn't explain how much pleasure she felt as his hips moved rapidly in between her legs. It was too intense and her body convulsed lightly as a response.

"It feels so good, Rachel" Finn said as he placed his hands on the bed for support. His thrusts have gone harder and she kept squirming and biting her lip beneath him. She held onto his biceps and cried in ecstasy as he went deeper.

"I'm close… Harder!"Rachel cries

Finn could feel himself ready to burst too. He felt extremely good as he picked up his pace being a hybrid Finn had to gain a lot of control he didn't want to hurt Rachel with his super natural strength so he needed all the control he could get. He then watched his girlfriend shake in pleasure as orgasm hit her.

"Ohhh, fuck! Ohhh…"Rachel moaned and later screamed his name as she came. Finn was right behind her after a few gentle pumps Rachel moaned and Finn rolled on his back and took Rachel's hand and kissed the back of it. Rachel rolled on her side and smiled at him.

"I love you."Finn says Rachel strokes his face and nods

"That was definitely worth the wait."Rachel says out of breath Finn pulls the blanket over her body and wraps his arm around her Rachel lays her head on his chest and Finn kisses her forehead.

"Sleep now Baby.."Finn whispers Rachel hums and nods slowly drifting off to sleep Finn looks down at her and smiles as she is sound asleep suddenly the purple light surround the room again and Finn raises his eyebrow.

"Looks like Im gonna have to ask you about this later."Finn says watches as the purple glow surrounds the entire bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

Rachel is in her room doing her homework she looks at the picture on her dresser and it was a photo of her and Tina during their senior year in high school she sighs as she touches the photo.

"Im going to find out who did took you away from us Tina..I swear it."Rachel says she hears a knock on the door she gets up and opens it.

"Breakfast for the beautiful woman."Finn smiles Rachel smiles and kisses his lips and lets him inside Finn sees the photo on her bed and he holds her hand.

"You miss her."Finn asked

"It kills me knowing I should have protected her..3 weeks later I have no clue where to begin to find the demon that did this to her.."Rachel says on the brink of tears Finn sighs and wipes her tears away and he kisses her head.

"I promise you, we will find who killed your best friend."Finn says Rachel nods and closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around him.

Finn lays down on her bed and she lays on top of him as he strokes her hair.

"So I had a question about you know us.."Finn asked

"Im all ears."Rachel says

"When we were making love there was like a purple light surround us...what was that?"Finn asked

"Purple light?"Rachel asked Finn nods

"Your eyes were closed and you were enjoying yourself so you missed it."Finn says Rachel shakes his head

"I have no idea why a purple light would appear I'll look into that right now."Rachel says sitting up Finn uses his hybrid speed and pins her to the bed.

"Finn."Rachel laughs Finn shakes his head

"You can read later, how about I help you get reacquainted with the Human Anatomy?"Finn asked

"I already took that class and Aced it."Rachel says

"It's always better if you re-visit the subject my love."Finn says and starts kissing her lips

Mike is in the house going through pictures of him and Tina on his cellphone Puck walks down the stairs and sees him in tears.

"You're still upset about that Man come on."Puck says

"Unlike you I actually still have my emotions in tact."Mike says

"I still use my emotions the only difference is I don't give a damn 99.9 percent of the time."Puck says

"Im gonna find who killed the love of my life, and rip his head off. Literally."Mike says

"Good luck with that. Though I highly doubt you can take him."Puck say softly adding the last part.

"Someone has to know something, things like this just don't go unnoticed."Mike says

"Dude I doubt any one saw anything it could was pitch black that night."Puck says

"How would you know it was pitch black?"Mike asked

"Im just saying in general Lima is a dark city..could be lots of hungry vampire here you never know."Puck says

"Once I find whoever is responsible. Im going to kill them."Mike says coldly.

Finn and Rachel are holding hands as they are on their date walking down the harbor.

"Are you afraid of anything?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her and takes off his jacket wrapping is around her she smiles in gratitude and Finn nods.

"Im scared of...spiders"Finn says Rachel laughs and pulls him into a hug Finn smiles at her and kisses her head.

"Im serious."Rachel smiles sweetly.

"Honestly?...I was never afraid of anything before."Finn says

"You had no fear what so ever?"Rachel says

"Im a Hybrid by any means if I died I'd still be summoned as a Vampire..."Finn says

"Yeah but I've read the stories...when a Hybrid becomes full Vampire they show no mercy.."Rachel says.

"Which is why No one will ever have the chance to kill me Im stronger than any vampire because of how old I am. Im not worried."Finn says

"But you're still a Human meaning you have weaknesses a normal Vampire doesn't you can die if you bleed out."Rachel says

"No one is going to hurt me Rach."Finn says

"You said you were never afraid BEFORE."Rachel says Finn nods

"So you're afraid of something now?"Rachel asked Finn nods and holds her close to him

"I'm afraid of losing you."Finn whispers Rachel rubs his cheek.

'Im not going anywhere Finn. I love you I would never leave you."Rachel says

"I know its just...I was in love before and I screwed that up so badly, I killed the woman I love Rachel...and I think Its possible that I love you so much more that it scares me that I might hurt you too."Finn says

"Im a pretty skilled Witch Finn...plus I trust you with my life I know you won't hurt me."Rachel says

"You trust me too much."Finn says

"Well I plan on being with you for a long time Finn Hudson, Get used to it."Rachel says Finn smiles and kisses her lips As they are kissing neither of them Notice Sue watching them from behind she smiles and shakes her head.

"Enjoy it while you can Hudson. Im gonna make sure that you're mine for the taking I have big plans for you."Sue says Rachel breaks the kiss and looks around Finn looks at her confused.

"What's the matter?"Finn asked Rachel looks at him "Do you feel like someone is watching us?"Rachel asked Finn looks around and doesn't see or hear anyone's thoughts

"No I dont see or hear anyone...way to ruin a moment Babe."Finn jokes Rachel giggles and kisses his lips

"Let's go."Rachel says

Puck walks out to the front yard and closes his eyes If Mike finds out he killed Tina he's a dead man for sure but Puck was older and stronger than Mike so he wasn't too worried about the idea.

"Puckerman." A Cold hearted voice says Puck sighs in frustration and turns around

"What is it Sue I told you never to meet me here especially since this is Finn's house!"Puck yells

"You didn't tell me Hudson was seeing a witch."Sue smiles

"Who cares if he is..."Puck says

"You don't read much huh."Sue says

"What the hell do I look like Im a vampire not a nerd."Puck says

"There is a reason why Witches and Hybrids are known to never be together or end up together...Witches unknowingly are made to Kill Hybrids..meaning they are meant to kill the human sides of the Hybrid."Sue says

"What.."Puck says confused

"When a Hybrid and a Witch have intercourse the Witch is slowly turning the Hybrid back to their natural state...a pure demon...so it looks like you don't have to kill Finn's human side at all. His little girlfriend will do that for you."Sue says

"You're telling me everytime Finn and Rachel screw she's killing his human half."Puck says

"Yes...Finn will awaken sometime this week as a full blooded Vampire."Sue smiles Puck looks at Sue with concern on his face as Sue is doing her evil laugh.

Rachel and Finn are back in her room Rachel looks over and sees Finn has fallen asleep on her bed she smiles and walks to her book case and gets out the spell out she looks up the strange light Finn was telling her about and begins to read.

_"Purple lights surrounding a witch means she is collecting her mates soul and energy little by little, this purpose is to release the demon within the human so it's true form may appear..once all of the human energy has been taken only then can the demon truly parish."_

"Oh my god...I'm killing Finn."Rachel says to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

Rachel has spent all night looking through magic books of ways she can protect Finn but there was no use...Nothing would help them. Finn opens his eyes and sees Rachel still holding up a book he smiles and kisses her neck.

"Have you been up all night reading?"Finn asked as he rubs her shoulders Rachel closes her eyes and begins to relax under in touch.

"Im trying to figure out a way to save you."Rachel says Finn chuckles and kisses her neck again then her lips.

"This again..Rachel I don't need saving."Finn says Rachel holds up the book to Finn's face then points to the small passage.

"Yes you do read it."Rachel says Finn reads it and gives her a confused look.

"You need to be saved...from me."Rachel says softly. Finn takes a deep breath then nods.

"You see this is why Witches and Hybrids can't be together...Witches are the only ones who can allow a Hybrid to turn full force...Finn full hybrids lose control of everything okay once they lose their human side they have no emotions no conscience, all they crave and all they see is blood...I can't do that do you I can't turn you into that I wont turn you into that."Rachel says she turns around and sees Finn is silently sitting still on her bed.

"Say something please.."Rachel says

"I don't care what happens to me...I love you Rachel...this doesn't scare me."Finn says

"You're not listening.."Rachel says

"I am loud and clear...so we don't have sex...if thats what you want...that's what we'll do.."Finn says Rachel looks at him and smiles and kisses him passionately.

"I love you."Rachel says softly Finn kisses her and then pulls away Rachel looks at him and strokes his cheek

"Okay I gotta go then."Finn says getting up and putting on his shirt Rachel raises her eyebrow and stands up holding his arm.

"Kissing you..being near you...makes me want to make love to you and since I cant do that without you quote unquote...killing me...Im gonna go cool down."Finn says and kisses her forehead Rachel walks him to the door and she waves at him. She closes the door and leans against it then sighs.

Finn walks into his house and sees Mike working out Finn closes the door and looks around confused.

"You know vampires dont usually work out...we stay young and are already strong."Finn says

"Im gonna find who killed Tina...and Kill them."Mike says Finn nods

"Im right behind you..I want to solve this for Rach."Finn says

"You two seem pretty serious what is this the 4th night you slept over her place."Mike says Finn nods

"I've got it bad for her man...but uhm..we ran into a bit of a snag I guess."Finn says

"A snag?"Mike asked Finn nods "We uhm...had sex and then we found out that she's actually killing the human half of me...slowly but surely."Finn says

"Do you feel different?"Mike asked

"So far no..Im fine..she's worried about it though so I told her we dont have to have sex."Finn says Mike shakes his head.

"Good luck man...you spent nearly 100 years not having sex...and then you finally had sex again with the woman you love...and you expect to stop?"Mike says

"Shut up."Finn says and goes to his room Mike chuckles "This is why Im the smart one!"Mike yells

"BITE ME!"Finn yells Mike laughs and continues his work out.

Finn walks up stairs and passes Puck's room he opens the door and sees Puck sitting on the ground with the blinds to in his room closed.

"Dude What's up."Finn asked Puck looks at him "You're my best friend Finn I hope you know that man."Puck says Finn nods

"Yeah man you're mine too whats going on."Finn says

"Nothing just going through stuff..."Puck says

"No matter what Im here for you brother..."Finn smiles and hold his fist up Puck nods and bumps it then he sighs as he watches Finn leave the room. In Puck's hand was a dagger that Sue had given him...and Puck knew exactly what he had to do.

Finn goes into his room and sits on his bed he thinks of Rachel and smiles to himself he wanted to do something special for her since she's been so upset with what happened to Tina now this...he wanted to cheer her up.

Rachel walked around campus and stopped at the Oak tree she closes her eyes and tries to figure out everything that happened. She sits down against the tree and closes her eyes..she feels something under her hand and it's Tina's bracelet Rachel gets an idea she remembers a spell in her book that will show her the last minutes of someone's life...she quickly runs to her dorm.

Finn changes his clothes and runs down "Where you headed you just got in?"Mike asked

"I wanna do something nice for my girl so Im gonna fix her up a surprise."Finn smiles

"I never told you Im happy for you and Rachel...you've waited to be happy for so long...Im glad you found love again."Mike says

"One day you will too."Finn says

"Gotta find out who took the love of my life first."Mike says Finn shakes his hand then walks out the door.

Rachel is in her room chanting a spell around the dorm candles are lite and Tina's charm bracelet is in front of Rachel as she chants Rachel begins to see images

_Tina is walking from her car to the dorms and someone in a dark leather jacket stops her they begin talking about the auto shop and Tina was giving him directions_ Rachel chants louder to get the images to be stronger _Someone then grabs Tina's arm and Tina's eyes grow in fear the man snaps Tina's neck and pushes her to the tree trunk and begins feeding on her as the man turns around it was..Puck_

Rachel gasps and pulls herself from the image then holds her chest taking a deep breath. Suddenly her phone begins to ring and she answers it.

"Finn..."Rachel says

Finn notices the tone in her voice and is suddenly alarmed "Baby what is it?"Finn asked

"I know who killed Tina I know who killed her...please come over.."Rachel begins to cry

"Alright I'll be right over try and calm down. I love you Babe."Finn says

"I love you too please hurry."Rachel says Finn hangs up and pays the cashier for the flowers then quickly runs to his car as Finn is driving Puck is calling his phone.

"Puck whatever it is I can't help you okay I gotta go to Rach's."Finn says

"It's important Finn I really need your help it wont take long I swear."Puck says

"I can't man I'll meet you after I go to the dorms Rach is really freaked out."Finn says and hangs up. Puck groans and takes out the needle with vervain in it he shoves it in the inside of his jacket and goes out the door then his phone rings.

"What is it Sue."Puck yells

"Im just going to make sure you are out to do what I instructed you to."Sue says

"Screw you Sue I can't believe you talked me into this."Puck yells

"You've been killing strangers every night since you got into town Puckerman. You want to be a Ripper and get yourself killed be my guest. If you want it to stop I can help you. But you need to help me first."Sue says

"I'll bring Finn over I know where he'll be."Puck says

"I want him as a Hybrid Puckerman. Either you bring him to be full blooded hybrid or I'll do it myself."Sue says

"You let me handle this my own way. You forget Finn is 156 he senses when danger is coming I can't just kill his human side."Puck says as he gets on his bike.

Finn runs to Rachel's dorm as he hold the flowers he knocks on the door and Rachel opens it Finn sees her face and tear stains on her cheeks Finn sighs and walks inside holding her tight then wiping her tears away.

"Baby Its okay Im right here."Finn whispers Rachel clenches his coat and she looks at him.

"I saw the last minutes of her life Finn...she looked so scared and helpless.."Rachel cries Finn he kisses her forehead

"Shh it's okay..Baby if you know who killed her then we can stop whoever did it so no one else gets hurt."Finn says

"It was..."Rachel says then they hear Finn's cellphone ringing

"Sorry."Finn says and picks it up "Puck not now.."Finn says

"Come outside..please Im hurt i need help."Puck says

"What?! I'll be right out."Finn says

"What is it?"Rachel asked

"Puck is hurt he's right outside I'll be back."Finn says and kisses her forehead

"Finn wait!"Rachel says holding his arm

"I'll be right back okay I have to help him."Finn says then runs outside

Puck is out by his bike and he sees Finn darting towards him "Puck what happened are you okay?"Finn asked checking on his best friend.

"Im sorry."Puck whispers Finn raises his eyebrow

"Sorry? For what?"Finn asked confused Puck quickly takes out the needle with vervain and stabs Finn in the back. Finn stills then falls to the ground Puck quickly grabs him then he gets on his bike and pulls Finn behind him and speeds off.

Rachel is in her room holding the flowers Finn had given her then she gets a sudden feeling of worry pass through her body she closes her eyes and sees an image.

_Finn is being taken somewhere by Puck and then he is chained some where Puck looks at Finn then sighs Puck makes a phone call and on the other line "Did you do it?"A woman asked_

_"Its Done give me a few hours to release the Hybrid. Then he's all yours."Puck says _

Rachel pulls herself away from the image then quickly gets up and screams in angry "FINN!"She screams Suddenly the whole dorm is shaking and Rachel's eye turn bright yellow she feels a serge of power she has never felt before and now she must save the love of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

**Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! :) Love you guys!**

**Im sorry if its a little confusing but Im still trying to figure out where Im going with this story...HELP GUYS HELP!**

Finn wakes up and looks at his surrounding he looks up and sees his hands are chained to the wall he struggles and can't budge.

"Hey Buddy."Puck says Finn looks at Puck confused "Are you here to bust me out hurry up man I dont know where the hell I am."Finn says

"Actually I brought you here."Puck says

"What...why the hell did you do that!"Finn yells

"I need to get you to shut off your humanity...if I don't do that Sue will Kill your human side completely..It's just easier if I do this."Puck says

"Sue?...you're helping Sue!?"Finn says

"Im going off the deep end again Finn Im turning into a Ripper again and Sue is the only one who can help me..."Puck says

"So you betray your best friend instead Nice move Slick."Finn says

"I needed her help okay I had no one else to turn to..you wouldn't have helped me if you found out what I did."Puck says

"Try me...you forget I turned you into a Vampire in the first place then I took you in and let you stay in my home!"Finn says

"Im the one who killed Tina...I murdered Mike's girlfriend..and I remember every bit of it."Puck says Finn looks at Puck in shock and he is speechless.

Mike is in the house and he hears a banging on the door he opens it and sees Rachel in a panic.

"Rachel what's wrong?"Mike asked

"Puck he's kidnapped Finn."Rachel says

"Kidnapped?..Come on Rachel Puck would never hurt Finn."Mike says

"Mike...Puck is the one who killed Tina..."Rachel says Mike turns around and looks at her shocked.

"Wha-What no that's impossible. I may not like the guy that much but I know he'd never...he'd never hurt someone I cared about let alone loved."Mike says

"I did a spell that was able to show me Tina's last minutes of her life...I know what I was and it was clear. Puck killed Tina..and now he has Finn."Rachel says Mike turns around and tears fall down his face then he punches a hole in the wall.

"You killed Tina..."Finn says Puck nods and uncrosses his arms. "Part of being a Ripper man means not caring you know first hand that when blood is calling your name you can't do anything to stop it."Puck says

"You could have come to me for help instead of making a deal with Sue! What the hell does she want anyways."Finn asked

"She wants you as a hybrid."Puck says

"And you agreed to help her!?"Finn yells

"I have no choice. I don't know how to control myself Finn I've laid out at least 10 bodies since I came back to Lima and I dont even know why. Sue has the answers she's the original Vampire and she has the answers...Im sorry man. I know I can't kill you...but..I'll just have to do this.."Puck says then stabs Finn with the knife in the stomach.

"AHHH!"Finn yells

"Turn off your humanity."Puck says "SCREW YOU!"Finn yells Puck pulls the knife out and then stabs him again.

"It'll only be a matter of time until your human half bleeds out and dies...just shut it off man."Puck says

"Go to hell."Finn says in pain

"Im a Vampire I'm already in hell."Puck says then stabs him again

"AHHHH!"Finn yells

"Why would Puck take Finn I thought you said they were best friends."Rachel says

"They are but Puck is a slight lunatic.. He's made the wrong people angry and Im guessing they want collateral and Finn being the only Hybrid left people could use and benefit from that."Mike says

"If Finn is a full hybrid who cares that'll just make him another vampire right."Rachel says Mike sighs

"Wrong...you may know about the rivalry between the Witches and Hybrids but you don't know this...if a Hybrid is turned completely than he has the power to turn drain almost every vampire of their blood."Mike says

"So if Finn turns into a full hybrid...he can feed on vampires."Rachel says Mike nods

A few hours later Puck pushes himself off of the wall and he kneels down to look at Finn he is now pale and sweating the sight was killing him of course but it was better to have Finn shut off his humanity than have Sue kill it.

"Turn it off."Puck says

"I should have let you die on that battle field."Finn says softly Puck looks at him and listens carefully.

"You know Quinn was right to cheat on you. You didn't deserve her and by the way you spoke about her she was way out of your league..you put on this front that you're tough and nothing can touch you but I know you Puckerman you're a little bitch inside.."Finn says Puck takes the knife and stabs him again Finn yelps in pain.

"If it's not obvious already Im kicking your ass out of my house."Finn says

"Shut it off Finn."Puck says

"No."Finn says

"Why not! Im trying to help you! Would you rather have Sue kill you instead!"Puck says

"I wont shut off my humanity..I love Rachel..and once I shut it off I know what will happen."Finn says

"Love doesn't exist man. You think she's gonna love you forever? Bull, Everything in this world is meant to die and love is right along with that..."Puck says as he turns around and faces the wall suddenly Puck's ears perk up...and he turns around Finn's heart beat is slowing down.

"Finn?...Finn hey..what is it."Puck asked

"You stabbed me right in the internal organ...congratulations Puckerman..."Finn says

"Shit.."Puck says and lifts Finn's shirt up the blood was coming out fast and his plan had gone all wrong...all he wanted to do was cause Finn pain so he would shut off his humanity not actually try and fully turn him.

"Hey hey stay with me okay I didn't think this through.."Puck says

"Not surprising."Finn says slowly closing his eyes.

"Damn it Finn..stay away!"Puck says then he pulls out Finn's phone and dials Rachel.

"FINN! Baby where are you."Rachel says

"It's not Finn..."Puck says

"Where the hell did you take him!"Rachel says pissed off

"We're on Dudley Road in a blue house down in the basement...look Finn's human side is dying...I screwed up."Puck says

"If anything happens to him I have no problem turning you inside out do you hear me."Rachel says and Mike looks over at her then grips the steering wheel tightly.

Mike and Rachel arrive in the house and they run inside and see Puck in the living room pacing Mike charges at Puck and grabs his throat slamming him to the ground.

"Mike...what the hell.."Puck says choking.

"You killed Tina you bastard and you betray our best friend...I should have killed you earlier when you were drunk."Mike says Rachel looks down at the sofa and sees Finn laying down his breathing slowing down and his face pale as ever.

"Baby.."Rachel says and kneels down holding his hand "Stay still okay..I can heal you..."Rachel says

"Rach you can't witches can't heal Hybrids."Finn says

"You're not a full hybrid yet okay..just..hang on for me"Rachel says Finn looks at her and smiles then he kisses her.

"I love you..."Finn whispers then he closes his eyes.

"Finn.."Rachel says Mike turns around and lets go of Puck's neck. "His heart stopped."Mike says Rachel falls to the ground and shakes her head.

"When Finn wakes up..he's going to be a full blooded Hybrid."Mike says

"What did you do!"Rachel yells and waves her hand causing Puck to be slammed to the wall.

"I only needed him to shut it off..I didn't think...I just..Im sorry."Puck says

"Do you realize you just put all of our lives in danger.."Mike says

"Once Finn wakes up...who knows what will happen.."Rachel says

"Sue is on her way."Puck says Mike looks over at him and glares

"Sue?...this isn't good this is bad this is very bad."Mike says

"Who is Sue?"Rachel asked

"Sue has wanted Finn to be a full Hybrid ever since she found out he was half human...if Sue manages to control Finn...then we're all doomed..."Mike says


End file.
